Fragmen
by LastMelodya
Summary: Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sakura lebih dari sekadar sahabat seusia hidupnya. "Seharusnya … kita melakukan ini dari dulu, Sasuke." [ chapter 10 of 10 ] [ completed ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Bagaimana jika pada akhirnya hanya __**aku**__ dan __**kau**__, bukan __**kita**__?__"_

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu menarik mantel merah marunnya semakin rapat, penghangat yang dipasang di dalam mobil ini ternyata belum mampu menghalau rasa dingin yang menyeruak di sekitarnya. Netra hijaunya beralih pada jendela mobil di sisinya, memerhatikan laki-laki dewasa muda yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di luar sana—penjaga kedai.

Laki-laki itu berbalik untuk kembali masuk ke mobil, ke tempat pengemudi di sisinya, bersamaan dengan titik-titik putih yang mulai turun perlahan. Akhirnya salju turun juga. Musim dingin mencapai puncaknya.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik singkat seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil, "sekitar limabelas menit lagi dari sini. Paling tidak, kita tidak tersesat."

Gadis itu—Sakura, tersenyum tipis, "terima kasih, Sasuke. Maaf merepotkanmu."

Mobil kembali berjalan, dan satu seringaian muncul pada wajah tampan Sasuke tersebut. "Kau memang selalu merepotkanku, bukan?"

.

Tentu saja, karena itulah fungsi sahabat, kan?

.

Mobil itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil yang sederhana. Tembok-temboknya terbuat dari bata, dan tidak disemen atau sekadar dicat. Di atasnya terpampang poster besar bertuliskan "_Nara's Orphan House_", dan Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Benar yang ini, kan?"

Gadis yang ditanya mengangguk seraya membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas keluar. Sebelah tangannya terangkat ke telinga, memegang ponsel. "Halo, Shika. Ya, aku sudah di depan asrama, bisa keluar?"

Sasuke terus memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Gadis itu terlihat serius, namun tak pelak senyum kelegaan terpatri secara implisit di wajah cantiknya. Ya, ia pun merasakan kelegaan itu setelah dua jam mencari alamat dan akhirnya menemukan asrama anak-anak tuna wisma Konoha ini.

"Sasuke, tidak apa-apa, kan, mampir lama?" ucapnya setelah selesai dengan konversasi di teleponnya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

Seorang pemuda seumurannya terlihat keluar dari dalam rumah sederhana itu. Sasuke sedikit mengenalnya—Shikamaru, salah satu teman Sakura di kegiatan sosialnya ini. Beberapa kali pemuda itu juga sempat mengunjungi rumah Sakura, entah untuk apa.

"Akhirnya sampai, Sakura. Sulit ditemukan, ya, alamatnya?" ujar pria itu ramah.

Sakura menggeleng pelan sambil tertawa, "tidak, tidak. Aku punya supir hebat yang hapal seluruh sudut Konoha." Gadis itu melirik Sasuke. "Oh, ya, Shika, ini Sasuke, sahabatku. Dan Sasuke, ini Shikamaru, pemilik asrama ini."

Mereka saling berjabat tangan, tersenyum basa-basi, dan menyebutkan nama masing-masing.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk, anak-anak sudah menunggu Kakak Sakura yang cantik dan baik hati ini dengan hadiah-hadiahnya." Kata Shikamaru kemudian melangkah mengajak Sakura dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura tertawa lebar seraya meninju lengan Shikamaru main-main, Sasuke menangkap pemandangan itu dan sedikit merasa tak nyaman.

Salju yang turun seolah membekukan udara di sekitar mereka, aura dingin tak lagi bisa dihindari. Namun, siapa sangka, asrama sederhana yang mereka masuki ini memberikan kehangatan yang berbeda melalui senyum lucu anak-anak yang menyambut mereka di dalam.

…

Pertama kali Uchiha Sasuke mengenal Haruno Sakura, adalah hari di mana ia melihat sebentuk seyum yang begitu mirip dengan milik Ibunya. Senyum gadis itu begitu tulus, saking tulusnya hingga kurva-kurva menyenangkan terbentuk pada bibir mungilnya serta kedua matanya yang menyipit.

Itu adalah hari pertama masa orientasi sekolah menengah pertamanya. Ia dan Sakura dipanggil naik ke atas panggung, perwakilan dua murid dengan nilai teratas. Selain senyumnya yang memaku Sasuke, realitas bahwa gadis remaja itu memiliki otak yang cerdas juga membuat Sasuke memberikan atensi khusus pada gadis itu. Sasuke menyukai gadis yang pintar. Suka dalam arti platonik.

Lalu, waktu-waktu setelahnya tanpa disadari menjadikan mereka sepasang sahabat. Rumah mereka yang berdekatan juga melatarbelakangi persahabatan itu. Mereka tumbuh dengan pusat perhatian berada di pihak mereka. Sasuke si populer dan Sakura si sosialis. Banyaknya cinta yang mendatangi mereka tak membuat ikatan persahabatan itu merenggang. Begitulah, persahabatan yang tulus tanpa ada embel-embel memang selalu bertahan lama, bukan?

Hingga saat ini, saat keduanya telah menayandang usia kepala dua, semua itu tetap berjalan statis.

"Tidak bosan, kan, Sasuke?"

Sakura berbisik di antara kegiatannya membagikan beberapa peralatan tulis-menulis pada anak-anak di asrama ini— "ayo, ayo, jangan rebutan, ya! Semua pasti kebagian!", katanya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tipis seraya membantu gadis itu membagikan tas.

Bagaimana bisa ia bosan melihat wajah lucu anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar? Bahkan, untuk dirinya yang dikenal pendiam dan jarang bicara, ikut serta dalam kegiatan di asrama ini mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa mengajak Sakura untuk membuka asrama untuk mereka para tuna wisma juga, eh? Sepertinya ide yang bagus. Gadis itu juga pasti akan senang. Yah, walau sekarang sepertinya ia dan Sakura hanya mampu membantu hal-hal kecil seperti ini karena kesibukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing belum memungkinkan mereka membangun sebuah asrama dan mengurusnya secara total.

Satu tepukan pelan, membuatnya menoleh, "kau bilang tidak bosan, tapi malah melamun, dasar Sasuke!" lagi-lagi tawa tulus itu kembali terlihat, lengkap dengan kurva senyum dan mata-matanya yang menyipit manis.

"Ck, aku tidak melamun, aku memang tak banyak bicara sepertimu, kan?"

"_Ne, ne_, Sasuke. Kalau begitu tolong urus pembagian ini dulu, ya. Aku ingin menemui Shikamaru sebentar."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Sakura melangkah pergi.

Sembari berbisik dalam hati, mengapa hari ini nama Shikamaru sering sekali disebutkan oleh gadis itu?

…

** Sasuke: belum tidur, ya? Lampumu masih menyala**

Sakura melirik ke arah ruangan di seberang jendela kamarnya. Masih benderang juga, tanda pemilik kamar itu belum tidur. Seperti dirinya.

**Me: Insom lagi, biasa. Kau?**

** Sasuke: ada proyek, klien aneh yg meminta desain rumah superaneh juga**

** Me: wah, cocok dong! Kau kan arsitek aneh ;p**

** Sasuke: hn**

** Me: terima kasih kembali xP**

** Sasuke: tidur sana**

** Me: nanti ah. Belum ngantuuuuk. Kirimi vn dong, Sasuke**

** Me: Sasuke?**

** Me: hoi**

** Me: ishhhh Sasukeeee**

** Me: oiiiii**

** Sasuke: hn. Maaf aku dari kamar mandi**

** Sasuke: tidak mau, aku sudah mau tidur**

** Sasuke: sebaiknya kau tidur juga. Have a sleep tight**

** Me: hmmmmmm**

** Me: u too**

Tanda centang dua yang berubah menjadi warna biru mengakhiri konversasi tengah malam mereka itu. Sakura kembali menoleh ke arah jendela, lampu ruangan di seberangnya itu sudah mati.

Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mematikan saklar lampu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu meja yang terangnya lebih redup.

Terkadang, ia merasa memiliki Sasuke sebagai sahabat adalah anugerah paling berharga yang diberikan Tuhan padanya. Laki-laki itu, meski ucapannya lebih sering terkesan sinis, tapi sikapnya sangat bertolak belakang. Entah sudah berapa kali ia merepotkannya, mulai dari selalu menjadikan Sasuke supir sepihaknya jika sedang ke mana-mana, memaksanya ikut kegiatan-kegiatan sosial Sakura—seperti tadi (padahal ia sendiri tahu kalau Sasuke adalah tipe individualis), meminta dibelikan ini-itu, meminta saran ini-itu, dan hal-hal sederhana walaupun rumit lainnya.

Sasuke dan dirinya juga bekerja di bidang yang hampir sama, Sasuke arsitektur dan ia desainer. Dunia visual terkadang mampu membuat keduanya terasingi dari realitas untuk sementara. Menggambar bersama Sasuke adalah salah satu saat-saat favoritnya.

Sakura selalu berdoa, semoga Sasuke akan selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, sahabat sejawatnya, belahan jiwa konkretnya.

Jangan ubah apapun dari relasi ini, Tuhan. Pintanya dalam hati.

.

Tapi, sayangnya, persahabatan tak akan pernah sesederhana itu.

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: jadi, begini. Rasa ingin menulis sesuatu tentang mereka lagi muncul tiba-tiba saja, sayangnya, dengan ide yang masih ngambang. Yang ada di kepala, ya, cuma satu—selalu—_friend become lover_, ehe. Dan aku juga belum tahu akan jadi apa fic ini, mungkin akan menjadi kumpulan fragmen yang setiap chapternya saling berhubungan, tapi alurnya tidak tersusun sistematis dan berurutan. Atau bisa juga menjadi fragmen yang tersusun sistematis, tapi plotnya loncat-loncat dan nggak mendetail #doh. Yang jelas, setting-nya tetap seperti ini; Sakura 23 tahun, Sasuke 24 tahun, bersahabat sejak kecil, terbiasa bersama. Aku ingin membuat tipe persahabatan mereka tenang dan tidak menggebu-gebu. Dan beberapa '_caring_' yang implisit, mungkin. Semoga tersampaikan :)

Anggap saja sebagai fic SasuSaku pengganti _**Two Ways Arrows**_ yang mau tamat itu ;p tapi dengan tema yang lebih ringan, pendek, absurd, dan _rush_ #lol xD

**RnR?**

**LastMelodya**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Ketika __**kita**__ bersubtitusi menjadi __**kau**__ dan __**dia**__.__"_

**.**

**.**

Ada yang bilang, persahabatan seperti kelopak bunga yang mekar. Mereka tumbuh, kuncup, mekar, dan gugur bersama-sama. Mereka saling berdampingan, dan mereka tak pernah membuat dirinya menjadi lebih indah dibanding yang lainnya. Satu sama lain, kelopak-kelopak itu sama indahnya. Jika tiba saatnya satu kelopak gugur, kelopak lainnya akan segera menyusul di kemudian hari.

"Sasuke, di mana gulanya?"

Intinya, segala sesuatunya akan berjalan bersamaan atas nama persahabatan.

Bagi Sasuke, bersahabat dengan Sakura sama saja bersahabat dengan seluruh elemen alam semesta. Gadis itu begitu membumi. Seolah, segalanya berelasi dengannya. Pembuktian bahwa gadis itu tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang _extrovert._ Tak seperti dirinya yang _introvert_.

Namun, sekali lagi, atas nama persahabatan, terkadang Sasuke pun harus berubah menjadi salah satu sosok yang berdiri di antara para sosialis itu.

Jika bukan Sakura, mungkin ia tak akan susah-susah berusaha. Hidup dalam tataran keseharian yang statis tak membuatnya jenuh atau bosan. Ia hanya ingin ketenangan yang absolut, yang pada saat itu terjadi, ia bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatunya lebih maksimal. Ia tak suka ledakan-ledakan kehidupan yang mengejutkan, ia tak ingin segala sesuatu yang telah terencana dalam hidupnya terpecahkan hanya karena sebuah hal bernama kejutan hidup. _Tomorrow is gift_ bagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berlaku. Jika hari ini, hari esok, dan seterusnya berjalan dengan baik, bagi Sasuke, itu karena perencanaan kehidupannya yang telah ia susun sistematis.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus mencoba menyukai makanan manis, Sasuke."

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu gadis itu, dan memahami konsep hidup dalam persepsinya.

"Apa salahnya mencoba sesuatu yang baru?"

"Hn."

Kata Sakura, _every things is tryable_. Segala sesuatunya patut kita coba, untuk sekadar menemukan hal-hal baru yang mengejutkan. Hal-hal yang belum pernah hadir dalam hidup kita. Konsep hidup bagi Sakura adalah; coba, dan nikmati. _How I love the thing called surprise_, katanya.

"Hn apa?"

"Hn, tidak."

Gadis itu tertawa, memukul bahu Sasuke main-main dan kembali berbalik untuk berkutat pada adonan pudingnya. Sakura telah menginvasi dapur rumahnya dengan bau manis yang begitu menyengat, membuat Sasuke harus mengerutkan hidung terlalu sering. Gadis itu selalu saja berusaha membuatkannya makanan manis, meski sudah tahu pada akhirnya gadis itu juga yang akan menghabiskannya. Tapi, biarlah. Ia tak ingin benar-benar menolak gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura bergerak, mengambil sebuah wadah puding bening dari rak piring di atasnya. Tangan mungil gadis itu bergerak lincah untuk menuangkan makanan kenyal itu ke wadahnya. Asap yang menguarkan aroma vanilla tercium oleh Sasuke yang tengah bersandar pada meja makan, membuatnya lagi-lagi mengerutkan hidung. Harumnya saja sudah sebegitu manis, apalagi rasanya? Sasuke bahkan tak dapat membayangkan itu.

"_Well_, kita hanya tinggal menunggunya dingin." Kata gadis itu lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik mencapai Sasuke. Matanya tersipit pelan. "Jangan mengertukan hidung, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke baru akan membalas Sakura dengan gumaman kesalnya, saat tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu bordering. Sakura mengerutkan kening sebelum akhirnya menjawab teleponnya tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Ah, ya, Shikamaru, kita akan pergi ke sana bersama besok. Ya, tapi kau antarkan aku ke butik sebentar, ya. Oke. _See you_."

Sasuke pernah mendengar beribu kata 'kita' yang Sakura ucapkan pada dirinya. Yang merujuk pada ia dan Sasuke—mereka berdua. Entah mengapa, hal itu terasa sangat bermakna.

Hanya saja, mendengar kata itu disebutkan oleh Sakura bukan kepada dirinya, sesuatu seperti menyentak keras. Sesuatu tak kasat mata yang membuat Sasuke tak mengindahkannya.

Lalu, ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar.

"Hn. Baik. Kita akan pergi ke sana besok, Karin."

Kemudian Sasuke sadar, ia telah menguarkan kata itu juga pada gadis selain Sakura.

…

"Sakura sudah pulang?"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dengan berlapis-lapis jaket. Ia berjengit heran melihat saat mendapati kakak sulungnya itu melangkah mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Itachi tadi, malah melontarkan pertanyaan yang baru.

"Tidak ke mana-mana. Memangnya kenapa?" Itachi mengambil remot dan menyalakan televisi di depan mereka.

"Berlebihan. Jaketmu itu."

Itachi hanya terkekeh pada Sasuke, "udara sangat dingin, tahu. Kau, sih, enak habis panas-panasan dengan Sakura di dapur."

Sasuke melemparkan bantal sofa ke arah kakak menyebalkannya itu. Itachi tak pernah berusaha untuk menjaga mulutnya. Segalanya ia lontarkan tanpa pertimbangan panjang terlebih dahulu.

"Mana si manis itu, sudah pulang?" ujar Itachi lagi seraya memeluk erat-erat bantal yang Sasuke lemparkan tadi. Lelaki itu sedikit heran dengan Sasuke, apa adiknya itu benar-benar tidak merasa dingin?

"Hn. Ada titipan puding vanilla untukmu." katanya kemudian. Sasuke mengambil majalah arsitektur yang barusan saja ditinggalkannya, kemudian melanjutkan membacanya kembali.

"Jadi, ia membuatkanmu puding hari ini? Manisnya…"

Sasuke hanya merotasikan kedua oniksnya. Terlalu malas untuk merespon atau sekadar memberi tanggapan. Biarlah Itachi melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Sasuke hanya perlu berdiam diri dan tak peduli. Jika sedang banyak bicara, kakaknya itu tak berbeda seperti Sakura, mengoceh terus-menerus. Hanya saja, ocehan Itachi lebih menyebalkan dan tak jarang membuat kupingnya memanas.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke, aku melihat Sakura pulang ke rumah diantar seorang laki-laki, kemarin." Itachi mulai membuka pembicaraan lagi. "bukan mantan pacarnya yang berambut merah itu."

Sasuke sungguh tak ingin menanggapi, tapi sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak bisa untuk mengabaikannya. Huruf-huruf yang tersusun dalam lembaran majalah yang ia baca seakan mulai berhamburan tak tentu arah, menghilang, dari segala foukus kedua mata dan satuan otaknya.

"Tinggi, berkuncir, apa kau mengenalnya?"

Sasuke menoleh.

_Shikamaru_.

Ia menatap Itachi dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. "Hn, sepertinya." Kemudian, kembali meneliti majalah di depannya. Meski lagi-lagi, fokus itu belum mau kembali.

Shikamaru. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu seolah selalu muncul dalam kehidupan Sakura? Dalam percakapan teleponnya tadi Sakura juga menyebut nama Shikamaru, mengindikasikan kalau gadis itu tengah berbicara dengan orang itu. Sasuke tak pernah mempermasalahkan hubungan sahabat gadisnya itu dengan teman lelaki lainnya. Ia sudah pernah berkali-kali melihat Sakura berkencan dan menjalin hubungan percintaan. Bahkan, Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya orang yang Sakura percayakan pendapatnya dalam memilih kekasih. Gadis itu selalu bercerita saat ia jatuh cinta, saat ada lelaki yang menyukainya atau mengajaknya kencan, saat ia dekat dengan seseorang, dan segala hal-hal romansa yang dialami gadis itu.

Hanya saja, jika benar akhir-akhir ini Sakura mulai lebih dekat dengan lelaki bernama Shikamaru itu, mengapa ia sama sekali tak menceritakannya pada Sasuke? Bahkan, setelah pertemuan mereka di asrama saat itu, Sakura tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang Shikamaru selain bahwa lelaki itu adalah temannya di kegiatan sosial yang Sakura ikuti.

Terhitung sudah hampir setahun Sakura tak menjalin hubungan percintaan setelah gadis itu putus dengan seseorang bernama Gaara. Dan sebulan sebelumnya, Sasuke juga baru saja mengakhiri hubungan percintaannya dengan seorang gadis bernama Shion. Maka, selama kurang lebih setahun ini, Sasuke merasa persahabatan mereka kembali intens karena batasan-batasan yang biasanya tertanam kini tak lagi mereka hiraukan.

Intinya, ia sudah terlanjur kembali nyaman dengan hubungan persahabatan mereka yang tanpa batasan ini.

"Kenapa terdiam seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak dan menoleh pada Itachi yang tengah menatapnya dengan seringai tipis.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan diferensiasi terhadap hubunganmu dan Sakura. Jangan naïf." Katanya lagi. "Kau hanya belum menyadari, yang benar-benar kaubutuhkan hanyalah Sakura."

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: hai, chapter 2 is up! Akhirnya, aku akan mencoba membuat fic ini seperti MC pada umumnya. Meski sepertinya, jumlah kata di setiap chapter-nya tidak akan begitu panjang. Tapi, semoga berkenan :)

Terima kasih untuk **Miss. M, michellea, Tsurugi De Lelouch, TheRedsLFC**. Ini sudah kulanjut, ya^^

Mind to RnR? ;p

**LastMelodya**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_**Dia**__ bagai divergen yang memecah sisi __**aku**__ dan __**kau**__.__"_

**.**

**.**

Ketika esoknya Sakura muncul dengan wajah semringah, Sasuke tahu ada sebuah hal yang nyatanya tak ingin ia dengar dari bibir merah gadis itu.

"...dia berkomentar negatif pada seluruh desainku, tapi anehnya dia tertawa," gadis itu menutup mulutnya, meredam tawa. "_And so on, and so on_. Dia baik sekali, Sasuke…" kalimat terakhir itu diucapkan Sakura dengan sedikit bisikan.

Sakura merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sasuke, matanya terpejam, bibirnya masih tersenyum. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ketukan _keyboard_ laptop dari kamar Itachi, mungkin kakaknya itu menjadikan suara ketikan itu sebagai kamuflase. Siapa yang tahu kalau sebenarnya telinga Itachi tengah menguping mereka, kan?

Sasuke menolehkan kepala, menatap wajah cantik Sakura di bahunya dalam diam. _What should I do_? Pikirnya dalam hati. Bertahun-tahun terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, baru kali ini Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata. Biasanya, ketika Sakura bercerita segala hal tentang seorang teman dekatnya, selalu ada sekadar kalimat yang mampu ia lontarkan. Sesinis ataupun sesingkat mungkin, tetapi ia masih mampu mengucapkannya.

_"Kalau kau memang menginginkan diferensiasi terhadap hubunganmu dan Sakura. Jangan naïf."_

Kata-kata Itachi kembali terdengar di telinganya lagi.

_"Kau hanya belum menyadari, yang benar-benar kaubutuhkan hanyalah Sakura."_

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa dua kalimat itu mampu mengusiknya sedalam ini? Dan mengapa ia harus merasa terganggu dengan perkataan kakaknya itu? Setengah dalam diri Sasuke merasa bahwa ia tahu jawabannya, namun setengahnya lagi—yang lebih mendominasi, memerintahkan dirinya untuk tak jauh-jauh berpikiran ke sana. Karena hal ini, Sasuke jadi ingin membunuh Itachi.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Pada akhirnya, frasa itulah yang terucap dari mulutnya. Mata Sakura terbuka, menampilkan sebuah iris _emerald_ yang mampu menyedot oniks Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Dunianya kini penuh dengan segala obyek tentang Sakura; warnanya, aromanya, kehangatannya.

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Dan saat Sasuke menyadari lontaran frasanya dibalas dengan "menurutmu begitu?" dan bukannya "Tidak!" atau penolakan malu-malu yang biasa Sakura berikan, warna merah muda di dunianya memudar, aroma Sakura mencekik indera penciumannya hingga ia mabuk, dan kehangatan Sakura luruh sama sekali hingga hanya rasa dingin menyakitkan yang ia rasakan.

Sasuke tak menjawabnya. Meski ada ribuan monolog yang ingin lelaki itu ucapkan sebagai jawaban, ia tahu, tak ada yang dapat mengubah divergensi yang nyatanya mulai terasa dalam relasi mereka ini.

Hatinya berdentum sakit. Saat akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu yang selama bertahun-tahun teredam, kini menampakkan dirinya perlahan-lahan.

Karena biasanya, Sakura tak pernah terlihat sejatuh cinta ini pada seorang lelaki.

…

Ketika seorang wanita tengah jatuh cinta, mereka bisa menguarkan banyak senyum tanpa mereka sendiri benar-benar menyadarinya. Mungkin mereka akan sadar ketika pipi dan rahang mereka terasa lebih pegal dari biasanya, atau deretan gigi mereka yang ngilu karena banyak tertimpa angin, atau hal-hal lainnya. Lalu, saat mereka tersadar, mereka akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menyadari betapa bodohnya seorang wanita yang telah jatuh cinta.

Mungkin Sakura begitu?

"Kau banyak tersenyum. Ada apa?"

Ketika Shikamaru menyuarakan kalimatnya dengan seringaian kecil, saat itulah Sakura sadar bahwa kapasitas senyumnya tak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Gadis di sebelahnya ini terpaku sejenak, memorinya mengulang pembicaraan ia dan Sasuke tadi pagi, sebuah pembicaraan yang menyimpulkan Sasuke bahwa Sakura menyukai Shikamaru. Jika itu benar, berarti penyebab senyumnya hari ini adalah si lelaki nanas itu. Dan otomatis, statusnya kali ini tengah jatuh cinta dengan Shikamaru, benar?

"Benarkah?" Sakura membalas dengan pertanyaan retoris. Membuat seringaian Shikamaru menjadi tawa yang hampir terbahak. Tanpa ia sadari, lelaki ini juga lebih sering tertawa ketika bersama Sakura, atau mungkin ia sadar. _Who knows_?

Mereka tengah berada di asrama milik Shikamaru. Memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengah melipat-lipat origami, hasil ajaran Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Keduanya menyingkir di sudut dekat tangga, sama-sama menikmati senyuman yang jarang terlihat dari anak-anak kurang beruntung tersebut. Menikmati kenyamanan tersirat di antara keberadaannya masing-masing.

Shikamaru melirik gadis di sampingnya, yang tengah terfokus pada atensi di mana seorang anak laki-laki mencoba melipat origaminya menjadi sebuah perahu kertas. Wajah Sakura melembut tulus, membuat dadanya tiba-tiba saja berdesir halus, menyebarkan segala rasa geli hingga ke organ perutnya. Hal apa yang tak bisa ia kagumi dari seorang Sakura? Gadis itu cantik, pintar, baik, lembut dan tegas di waktu bersamaan, berjiwa sosial tinggi, murah senyum, supel, lovable. Selama ini, ia selalu dibuat muak oleh gadis-gadis di sekitarnya, yang cantik … tapi tak cukup cerdas untuk masuk dalam targetnya, yang cerdas … namun terlalu serius untuk dikategorikan tipenya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan yang seperti ini. Yang pas.

"Aku bisa meleleh kalau kau terus memandangiku seperti itu."

Sakura menyeringai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Shikamaru sedikit terkesiap mendengar lontaran tersebut, namun segera dapat mengatur ekspresinya kembali. Walau begitu, bukannya mengalihkan tatapan, ia malah meneruskan tatapannya pada Sakura secara terang-terangan. Sudah tertangkap basah, mandi saja sekalian. Lagipula, Sakura tidak terlihat keberatan akan hal itu.

"Dan aku akan senang kalau itu terjadi," kata Shikamaru membalas si gadis merah muda. Sakura memalingkan wajah seraya menggeleng, membuat Shikamaru bertanya-tanya apa gadis itu tengah menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya seperti yang terjadi pada gadis-gadis lain ketika mereka dipuji lelaki.

Tapi sepertinya bukan itu yang Sakura lakukan, karena untuk beberapa saat ia tak kembali menatap Shikamaru. Atensinya kembali dicuri oleh anak laki-laki berorigami tadi yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar karena berhasil membuat perahu kertasnya. "_Nice try_, Shika." Katanya kemudian.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sakura," ucapan itu membuat yang dipanggil menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alis dengan tatapan bertanya pada lawan bicaranya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Bukankah yang tadi itu juga sebuah pertanyaan?" Sakura terkekeh, "kukira kau begitu jenius, Tuan."

Alih-alih membalas godaan Sakura, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu pelan dan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan. "Sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dan Sasuke?"

Sakura terkesiap. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia terlalu bingung memikirkan korelasi antara Sasuke dengan semua ini. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Jawab saja."

"Apa perlunya?"

Shikamaru menahan napas, "demi kepentingan hubunganku denganmu … selanjutnya."

Sakura ikut menahan napas.

Lalu, sebuah kehangatan menjalar di telapak tangan kanan Sakura. Sebelum gadis itu menyadari, sebelah tangan Shikamaru sudah menyelimuti telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin, mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi salah satu orang yang cemburu saat melihatmu bersama Sasuke." Sebelah tangan Shikamaru yang bebas terulur untuk menyentuh helai merah muda Sakura, menyisipkannya dengan lembut di telinga gadis itu. Lelaki itu berbisik, "_Daisuki da_."

Pipi Sakura menghangat ketika Shikamaru mengecupnya. Kemudian sorak sorai terdengar di antara ruangan berkapasitas sedang tersebut. Tawa anak-anak dan beberapa pengurus asrama memenuhi sekeliling mereka. Shikamaru ikut tertawa, namun tangannya tak melepaskan genggaman mereka, seolah ingin membenarkan sorak-sorai yang terdengar saat itu.

Shikamaru tak membiarkan Sakura menolak atau bahkan menerima. Atau mungkin, lelaki itu memang tidak sedang menembaknya? Yang jelas, dari ucapan Shikamaru barusan, lelaki itu menyukainya, dan ia tahu hubungan mereka tak akan sama lagi mulai sekarang.

Sakura akhirnya tersenyum, kehangatan mulai menjalar tak hanya di kedua pipinya, namun juga merambat hingga ke dadanya. Ia juga menyukai Shikamaru, itu sudah pasti. Lelaki itu terlalu menarik untuk diabaikan. Mungkin ini saatnya ia kembali memulai kisah cintanya dengan seorang lelaki baik hati. Cinta akan tumbuh perlahan-lahan, kan? Toh ia sudah memiliki modal, yaitu rasa suka.

Namun Sakura tiba-tiba merasa kebas, ketika menyadari pertanyaan Shikamaru belum ia jawab dengan gamblang.

Sejauh apa? Yang jelas lebih jauh dari hubungan ia dan Shikamaru.

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: _when the divergent come up into their relationship. Sorry for misstypos and some weird things. Thanks to _**daffofila **(wah makasih banyak! _happy to hear that_ :') saya memang lemah sama yg namanya konflik, jadi jarang bisa bikin konflik yg 'wah'. Nata Niki, ya? Tapi saya bikin sifat Saku di sini lebih _strong_ dan _mature_ dari Niki kok huehe. _Thanks once again_!)**, Guest **(_thank you_ yaa :D)**, noxmine **(hai, kalau rp yg dimaksud rp tentang korea itu, _I'm not_ hehe. Mungkin karena sering baca fic SS dari author yg nge-rp juga, jadi sedikit terpengaruh dari sana. Btw, _thank you_ ya :D) **, **and **vanny-chan **(ini udah dilanjut ya :D)

_And, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY FAVORITE HEROINE, HARUNO SAKURA! (or now her name is Uchiha Sasuke yeah). You'll always be my number one favorite heroine. Looove!_

_Mind to review again_? Btw, yang cuma ngeklik favorit dan alert, _mind to review too? That'll mean sooo much for me_ ;p


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Sebelum __**aku**__ mampu mendeferensiasikan __**kita**__, __**kau**__ lebih dulu meretas relasi."_

**.**

**.**

Keberadaannya mungkin sudah menjadi bagian dari repetisi kehidupan Sasuke. Tanpa disadari.

Segalanya hanya terasa benar jika berdua. Seperti sebuah potongan yang saling melengkapi. Sebuah ujung yang saling berlawanan, namun saling membutuhkan dan tarik-menarik.

"Kau bisa di sini sampai Naruto pulang? Sepupu sialanku itu mungkin masih ada acara dengan gadis-gadisnya."

Karin meletakkan satu cangkir berisi kopi hitam di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan ia sendiri mengambil cangkir berisi chamomile tea untuk dirinya. Gadis berkacamata itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menyikut lengannya karena lelaki yang diajak bicara tak memberi tanggapan. Berhasil, karena setelahnya Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan padanya dan mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

Sasuke meletakkan ponselnya, kemudian mengulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya. Ia tahu, kopi hitam buatan Karin selalu enak. Dan Karin selalu tahu takaran pahit seperti apa yang ia sukai. Sasuke pernah berpikir bahwa Karin mungkin pernah bekerja menjadi barista atau semacamnya. Karena kopi ataupun latte buatannya selalu terasa pas di lidah.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sasuke mungkin akan telat pulang malam ini. Sepulang dari kantor tadi ia segera pergi ke sebuah pameran properti dengan Karin yang juga membuka stand di sana. Dan sekarang, ia tertahan di sini, di apartemen Naruto—sahabatnya, yang juga merupakan sepupu Karin. Sahabatnya itu meminta Sasuke untuk mendesain kamar tak terpakai di apartemen ini. Hanya saja, sekarang ia malah belum pulang dan meninggalkannya dengan Karin berdua. Masalah bagaimana caranya mereka berdua bisa masuk, Karin memang memiliki kunci cadangan apartemen Naruto.

Ponsel Sasuke kembali bergetar, ada satu pesan baru.

Karin memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah membalas pesan di ponselnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat serius—yah, memang seperti itu, sih, guratan wajah Sasuke setiap saat. Serius dan kaku. Anehnya, wajah itu tetap tak membosankan untuk dipandang. Bermenit-menit selanjutnya dihabiskan Sasuke untuk berbalas pesan dengan pengirim pesannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja bibir Karin tak tahan untuk mencibir.

"Sakura?"

Sasuke menoleh, melayangkan tatapan bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat pada Karin.

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengedikkan kepala pada ponsel dalam tangan Sasuke, "pesan-pesan itu."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Bukan, Itachi."

Ada sedikit keterkejutan dari mata rubinya. Biasanya, pesan-pesan Sasuke didominasi oleh gadis berambut permen itu. Dan memang hanya gadis itu yang selalu bisa membuat Sasuke betah dengan ponselnya.

"Tumben, kukira Sakura."

"Kalau ia, sepertinya tengah sibuk."

Gadis itu mengangkat alis, "sibuk apa?"

"Sibuk dengan kegiatan sosial yang ia ikuti, atau sibuk dengan salah satu pemimpin kegiatan itu, apa peduliku?"

Karin tersenyum. Sedikit banyak memahami sebuah ucapan tersirat yang implisit dari ujaran barusan. Mungkin Sasuke tak menyadari, atau sengaja mencoba untuk tak menyadari, tapi Karin tahu. Kalimat itu berisi sebuah informasi kecemburuan. Bagai sebuah tindak tutur ilokusi yang menyiratkan maksud lain pada ujarannya. Lelaki di sebelahnya ini begitu naïf, atau munafik? Toh, Karin tidak akan peduli. Karena biar bagaimanapun Sasuke, ia tetap tergila-gila padanya. Mencoba tak menghiraukan perasaan tersirat Sasuke akan sahabat perempuannya yang bahkan tak Sasuke yakini.

"Kau memang tak perlu peduli." Karin tersenyum. Walau sedikit menyedihkan, tapi ia tahu, terkadang Sasuke menggunakannya sebagai pelarian dari Sakura. "Sasuke, sepertinya Naruto masih lama. Aku ingin pulang."

Sasuke menatapnya, pandangan itu terlihat jelas tengah menimbang-nimbang. Karin hanya tersenyum, ia tahu Sasuke sedang berada di pihaknya.

"Kuantar." Kata Sasuke akhirnya, gadis itu kembali tersenyum.

Karin terus meyakini dalam hati, tidak apa-apa.

Walau hanya sebagai pelarian.

…

Mobil hitam Sasuke memasuki pelataran parkir rumahnya. Arlojinya sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan.

Lelaki itu bergegas untuk keluar dari mobil, tak lupa menyambar jas hitamnya yang ia sampirkan di sandaran jok mobil. Kemejanya sudah mulai mencekik, bahkan hari ini ia gagal bertemu dengan klien-nya. Panggilan Itachi ia hiraukan begitu saja, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah berendam dengan air hangat beraroma terapi di kamar mandinya.

Ketika sampai di kamar, ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tak menyibak tirai jendela.

Masih terjaga. Lampunya masih menyala.

Ia ingin menghubungi Sakura, sekadar untuk menegur gadis itu. Menanyakan sedang apa? Ia rindu konversasi kasualnya. Tapi, ia harus menahannya. Ia sadar, ia telah sampai pada batas-batas kelogisannya akhir-akhir ini. Perasaannya pada Sakura mulai tak tertahankan. Entah itu … perasaan apa. Sasuke harus mulai pintar memanej diri.

Maka, ia melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Dan berendam dengan segala kemelut pikirannya, mencari ketenangan yang tersisa di antara aroma terapi.

Lalu, ponselnya bergetar.

Sasuke menoleh dari bath up-nya. Ponsel itu berkedip, menyuratkan satu nama.

Ia tak menunggu selesai berendam untuk membuka ponselnya. Masa bodoh.

**Sakura: Sasuke, sudah pulang?**

Ia tak ingin tersenyum, tapi bibirnya sudah keburu melengkung membentuk kurva manis itu.

**Me: hn, sudah. Belum lama**

Ia sedang tak ingin berpikir dan menerka-nerka perasaan ini. Ada saatnya. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kegiatan kasualnya dengan Sakura yang hampir hilang seharian ini. Entah apa sebabnya.

**Sakura: sudah bersih-bersih?**

** Me: currently on. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku membalas messenger-mu**

** Sakura: ih, jorok! *emoticon laugh inserted***

** Sakura: selesaikan dulu kegiatanmu. Aku mau cerita panjang. Tak lucu kalau kau menyimaknya sambil telanjang**

Sasuke terkekeh membacanya. Maka, ia dengan enggan bangkit dari bath up dan membilas diri. Pikirannya sudah lumayan tenang. Entah efek berendam singkat barusan atau … Sakura?

Ketika Sasuke selesai berpakaian, ia kembali mengecek ponselnya. Ada satu messenger dari Sakura tak lama sejak pesan terakhirnya tadi.

**Sakura: kalau sudah selesai, bilang ya**

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ia merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk mendengarkan segala cerita Sakura, apapun itu.

**Me: sudah**

Ada jeda beberapa lama ketika pesan itu terkirim, menyimbolkan tanda centang dua berwarna biru pertanda si penerima di sana sudah membacanya. Sasuke menunggu, petunjuk layar di bawah nama Sakura tertulis 'Sakura is typing…' mengindikasikan gadis itu tengah mengetik sesuatu.

Lama.

Hingga Sasuke mulai merasa hambar dan ragu akan apa yang ingin dan tengah Sakura ceritakan.

**Sakura: aku tak pernah memikirkan sebelumnya, Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak terkejut saat ia mengatakannya. Aku senang, jujur saja. Karena sedikit banyak aku juga menyukai hal itu, dan walau tak pernah membayangkan, tapi ternyata aku ingin. Aku ingat ketika aku berbicara tentang pria-pria sebelum ini padamu, tapi aku teringat, ternyata aku tak pernah bercerita tentangnya padamu. Aku senang, tapi aku sedikit bertanya-tanya, karena sepertinya hal ini tak terlintas sebelumnya dalam pikiranku.**

** Sakura: Shikamaru menembakku. Dan aku menerimanya.**

Sasuke hampir lupa bernapas ketika ia membaca pesan panjang itu. Bahkan ia tak menyadari getaran di tangannya saat ini. Perasaannya kini semakin terasa aneh dan kebas, seperti ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul jantungnya, karena denyutnya kini terasa menyakitkan.

Ia tak menjawab hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Sasuke tahu, tanda pesan di sana pasti sudah bersimbol centang dua dan berwarna biru. Menginfokan pada Sakura bahwa ia sudah membaca pesan itu. Tapi, ia masih tetap mematung di sini.

**Sakura: bagaimana menurutmu?**

Bagaimana, bagaimana? Ia tak memiliki ide apa-apa.

**Sakura: Sasuke?**

** Sakura: kau masih di sana?**

** Sakura: hei, Tuan Arsitek?**

** Sakura: oh yeah, jangan bilang kau tidur. Lupa meng-close aplikasi?**

Sasuke memejamkan mata, ponsel itu masih terus bergetar, menampilkan pesan berisikan namanya yang tertulis sama berkali-kali. What should I do?

**Sakura: hm, aku tak tahu apa kau memang lupa meng-close aplikasi messenger-mu atau sengaja tak membalas, tapi kuharap kau mau menjadi tempat sampahku besok. I know u know what I mean**

** Sakura: oke, sleeptight**

Tempat sampah yang dimaksud Sakura adalah 'pendengar curhatannya'. Sasuke tahu, mungkin keadaan besok akan jauh lebih buruk dari ini, setidaknya perasaannya. Walau ia masih belum paham mengapa, tapi yang jelas, ia hanya ingin terbebas dari segala tuntutan pendapat tentang cerita Sakura malam ini.

Maka, Sasuke menjawab.

**Me: maaf, aku dari kamar kecil, Sakura. Aplikasi tidak ku-close. Kopi Karin membuatku mulas**

** Me: oke, see u, pink**

Dan tak ada jawaban dari Sakura hingga keesokan paginya.

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: jangan bayangin Sasuke pas lagi berendam, please T.T mood menulis saya lagi swinging banget, jadi maaf kalau diksinya juga ikut swing ke mana-mana xD oh iya, setiap chapter di fic ini memang akan saya buat pendek-pendek. Mungkin sekitar 1000-1500 words saja untuk story only. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa sampe 2000 heu. Tapi, semoga masih bisa dinikmati^^

**MaelaFarRon II **(hehe makanya saya gak tahan buat jadiin Shika sbg orang ke-3. Makasih ya!)**, Guest **(Hehe thankyouuu, saya juga dukung Shika kok. *lho)**, Desu ka **(ini udh apdet ya, terima kasih :D)**, daffodil **(iya paling bakal dibuat sekitar 1k-1,5k words aja :')) hehe ikutin terus ceritanya ya xD terima kasih!)**, Orchidflen **(aish terima kasih banyak ya :*)**, zeedly clalucindtha **(sudah diapdet yaa)**, suket alang alang **(hehe liat di chap-chap selanjutnya ya x'D) makasih :D)**, hanazono yuri **(ini sudah lanjut yaa)**, NenSaku **(sudah lanjut ya :D)**, Lullaby Cherry **(hihi thank you. I love them too xD)**, wowwoh geegee **(iyaaa ayoo sasu-kuuun :3 terima kasih sudah review ya :D)

Saya senang banyak yang suka ShikaSaku ternyata :'3 yah, karena memang sepertinya GaaSaku/NaruSaku/SasoSaku dll sudah terlalu mainstream untuk dijadikan orang ketiga dalam fic SasuSaku, maka saya memasukkan ShikaSaku di sini (tapi kalau kalian sering mengikuti fic-fic saya, saya sudah sering memakai Shikamaru sebagai pasangan Sakura sih x'D). Yeah, pokoknya _thank you for adorable review, guys. I'm sooo honored_!

_And, how's this chapter? __**RnR**__ again_?^^

**LastMelodya**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Jika __**kau**__ menginginkan filantropi, tidakkah __**aku**__ sudah cukup?"_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mendorong kertas-kertas gambarnya, pulas-pulas dalam genggamannya ia lepas, tubuhnya terhempas pada sandaran kursi, oniknya terpejam erat.

Percuma.

Ketika perasaannya sedang tak menentu arah dan ia mencoba untuk mengalihkannya dengan menggambar, segalanya akan berfiasko. Gagal total. Terlihat tidak serasi. Bercabang dan tercabik begitu buruk seperti hatinya. Perasaannya yang terimplisit di dalam rongga dadanya secara klandestin dan tak terverbatim.

Ia tahu pasti ada yang salah dalam dirinya sejak semalam, ketika Sakura mengirimkan messenger menggebu-gebu tentang hubungannya dan Shikamaru. Tentang lelaki itu yang menembaknya, meminta sahabat gadisnya itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan Sasuke dengan jelas merasa kesalahan itu ketika siang tadi Sakura benar-benar mendatanginya dan menceritakan segala perkara yang terjadi antara ia dan Shikamaru kemarin. Sasuke kebas. Sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti ada yang retak. Namun, di depan Sakura ia tetap terdiam, membalas seadanya seolah-olah tak ada apa-apa. Berbicara pada gadis itu dengan segala paradoks yang teredam. Sasuke kalut.

Mungkin, Itachi benar. Ia tak ingin bergerak statis dalam relasinya dengan Sakura. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih—yang tak terdefinisi selama ini. Yang juga tak pernah ia atau Sakura sadari. Dan ketika ia berhasil menyadari hal tersebut, ia terlambat.

Sasuke selalu terbiasa menjadi yang terdekat dan terpenting untuk Sakura. Eksistensinya tak pernah tergantikan dengan entitas-entitas lain sebelum ini, pun dengan para pria yang selama ini menukaskan diri sebagai kekasih Sakura. Lantas, mengapa kali ini terasa berbeda? Mengapa ketika Shikamaru yang hadir dan masuk ke dalam hidup Sakura, sesuatunya menyadarkan Sasuke?

Ia kembali berpikir, mungkin karena yang satu ini Sakura tak seperti biasanya. Gadis itu terlihat berbeda dalam menanggapinya. Hubungan mereka dimulai dengan tindak tanduk tersirat yang tak mampu Sasuke baca (padahal sebelumnya Sakura selalu bercerita padanya jika sedang dekat atau menyukai pria), kemudian, Sasuke menyadari, ia tak pernah melihat Sakura … sesemringah ini dalam berhubungan dengan pria.

Sasuke mulai merasa terancam.

Ya, ia mulai merasa terancam oleh kehadiran Shikamaru. Ia yang sebelumnya selalu menjadi pemilik dari segala hal yang ada dalam diri Sakura, kini tak bisa jika ada satu orang lagi yang memiliki kesempatan besar untuk memiliki bagian dari Sakura yang tak bisa dimiliki olehnya. Ia tidak bisa.

Hipokrit, memang iya. Sasuke tahu itulah ia.

Tapi … mau apalagi? Ia hanya Uchiha Sasuke, yang terlajur mengimplikasikan rasa yang menjanjikan keplatonikan dalam diri Haruno muda itu.

…

Ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke hari ini, Sakura sadari itu.

Pria itu terlampau dingin—walau Sakura tahu adjektif itu sudah lama melekat seolah terikat dalam diri bungsu Uchiha itu, tapi ada dingin yang lain yang gadis itu rasakan. Dingin hingga membuat sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya menggigil.

Sakura menerka-nerka, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan curahan hatinya semalam dan tadi siang? Apa ini tentang Shikamaru? Sedikit banyak, Sakura melihat bahwa reaksi Sasuke pada Shikamaru kemarin dulu menunjukkan gelagat yang tak begitu baik. Walau memang bukan tipe orang ramah, tapi untuk seorang Sasuke, sedikit bincang dan basa-basi ketika perkenalan tetaplah wajar hukumnya. Yang sayangnya tak ia perlihatkan pada Shikamaru saat itu.

Atau karena…

Sakura menggeleng ketika satu nama muncul dalam otaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Satu nama yang semalam Sasuke utarakan ketika ia lama menunggu balasan _chat_ pria itu. Satu nama yang—jujur saja, tak begitu ia sukai.

_ Kopi Karin membuatku mulas_

Begitu yang Sasuke tulis.

Kening Sakura mengerut, klausa tersebut mengindikasikan bahwa Sasuke baru saja terlibat pertemuan dengan Karin. Itukah yang menyebabkannya pulang larut semalam?

Sakura terkejut mendapati dirinya tak menyukai gagasan itu.

_Lho, kenapa? Bukan urusanku, bukan?_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Mungkin … ya, mungkin memang Sasuke tengah ada masalah dengan Karin, yang menyebabkan _mood_-nya menurun drastis. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berdua memang cukup dekat, kan?

Tapi, kalau benar begitu, mengapa Sasuke tak cerita padanya? Sasuke akan selalu terbuka padanya jika ada masalah dengan seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Entah itu masalah sepele atau masalah terberat sekali pun. Sahabatnya itu akan menjadikan Sakura tempat sampah—sebagaimana Sakura juga menjadikan Sasuke tempat sampahnya. Mereka sahabat, bukan?

_ Bukankah kau juga tak cerita padanya ketika kau dekat dengan Shikamaru?_

Bagian lain dirinya ikut mengujar. Menyadarkan Sakura akan sesuatu. Ya, benar. Ia menyadari bahwasanya mulai sekarang, ada sebuah pengecualian antara dirinya dan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang … Sakura kira tak perlu ia ceritakan pada Sasuke karena rasanya itu tak perlu. Apa mungkin Sasuke berpikir seperti itu juga?

Sakura menghela napas kasar, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak tak nyaman. Mengapa soal Sasuke begitu menyita perhatiannya?

Sial.

Nada dering yang berbunyi menyadarkan Sakura dari kemelut pikirannya tentang Sasuke. Dengan cepat ia menggapai ponsel di sebelahnya. Satu nama, sebuah senyum terbit di bibirnya.

**Sasuke: Kau di butik? Aku di depan**

…

"Memangnya Itachi-_nii_ ke mana?"

Sakura menyuap es krim di hadapannya besar-besar, tak peduli dengan krim-krim putihnya yang kini menyarangi sudut-sudut bibir mungilnya. Seperti anak kecil.

"Ke kantor. Ada urusan." Sasuke meninggalkan tiramisunya, meraih _tissue_ yang tersedia di meja kerja Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bibir gadis itu, membersihkan dengan lembut sisa-sisa krim yang tertinggal di sana.

"Demi Tuhan, ini hari Minggu, Sasuke." Sakura menggeleng heran, tangannya ikut terulur ke atas untuk meraih tissue dalam genggaman Sasuke dan merebutnya. Memutuskan untuk membersihkan sendiri carut-marut yang telah ia buat di wajahnya.

Sedang Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, "itulah mengapa aku tak ingin bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Pemegang kendali perusahaan tak akan memiliki hari libur seperti pekerja-pekerja lainnya."

Sakura tersenyum, menyadari barusan saja Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup panjang.

"Seperti kau juga, kan? Nona Desainer?"

Senyumnya semakin mengembang, helaan napasnya terdengar ringan. "Yah, tapi aku tak merasa terbebani."

"_That's the kind of Sakura who I know_."

Sore sudah hampir hilang dan Sasuke malah datang ke butiknya dengan membawa seperangkat makanan manis serta tiramisu terlampau pahit—favorit pria itu. Ia bilang sedang ingin makan tiramisu, tetapi tak ada yang menemani. Itachi tak di rumah, masih terjebak dalam kerjaannya sebagai pemegang kendali Uchiha Corp. Dan melarikan diri pada Sakura selalu menjadi pilihat terbaik Sasuke. Ditambah bonus seember kecil es krim matcha kesukaan Sakura. Siapa yang mampu menolak?

Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya, mengapa tak mengajak Karin saja? Tetapi pertanyaan itu segera ia tepis jauh-jauh dalam otaknya. Bukan urusannya. Dan karena hal ini, Sakura jadi merasa bahwa spekulasinya atas sifat dingin Sasuke adalah salah.

"Sakura,"

"Hm?"

"Shikamaru tidak mengunjungimu?"

Gadis itu tersenyum ketika menjawab, "ia juga sibuk dengan kegiatan sosialnya. Kau tahu, kan, bagaimana Shikamaru?"

Diam-diam Sasuke mengeluh, _cih, mana kutahu_. Namun, hanya pria itu keluhkan dalam hati, tentu saja. Ia hanya tahu Shikamaru adalah seseorang yang cukup aktif dalam kegiatan sosial—seperti Sakura. Tanpa tahu kalau ternyata keaktifannya jauh melebihi gadis itu.

Sasuke akhirnya hanya mengangguk, menelan pahit-pahit tiramisunya yang bahkan sudah terlampau pahit. Setidaknya, ketidakhadiran pria yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sakura itu membawa keuntungan baginya. Sasuke jadi memiliki kesempatan untuk menemui Sakura dan menguasainya seperti ini. Pada dasarnya, pria itu sama sekali tidak sedang ingin makan tiramisu, hanya saja, alasan apa yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mengunjungi Sakura ke butiknya? Sedang dengan jelas, siang tadi ketika Sakura datang ke rumahnya dan bercerita tentang hubungan barunya, Sasuke justru seperti terlihat tak semangat. Maka dari itu, makanan manis dan es krim selalu menjadi jalan keluarnya. Sasuke tahu, Sakura tak akan menolak.

"Tapi, Shikamaru bilang ia akan datang malam nanti." Lanjut Sakura, yang tak menolong kelegaan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Jadi, sekarang kau punya jadwal kencan?" kekeh Sasuke—untungnya tak terdengar miris.

Sakura hanya tertawa, memutar singkat kedua netra _emerald_-nya yang indah. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, dong. Kau mau ikut? Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Karin dan kita _double date_."

Tak hanya Sasuke, namun Sakura sendiri pun terkejut dengan ucapannya. Diam-diam gadis itu menggigit langit-langit mulutnya, menarik Karin dalam pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi Sasuke. _Bodoh, bodoh. _Umpatnya dalam hati. Mengapa bibirnya tak bisa berpikir sebelum berbicara, sih?

"Karin sedang ke Iwagakure."

Oh.

Dan segalanya terasa lebih taksa untuk mereka berdua.

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti, mengapa ia malah menjawab seperti itu, menjawab seolah-olah mengindikasikan tak ada yang salah dari ucapan Sakura. Seolah-olah Sakura mengajaknya _double date _dengan Karin adalah hal yang wajar.

Entahlah, Sasuke tak mengerti.

Yang ia mengerti, ia hanya ingin membuktikan pada Sakura, bahwa ia juga memiliki kehidupan dengan wanita lain selain gadis itu di luar sana.

Meski hatinya berkata, itu bukanlah hal yang benar.

.

**To be continued**.

**a/n**: _it's been a long time _:D

terima kasih kalian my darlingsss **daffodila **(iya ini pendek lagi :3 rencananya sih gak terlalu panjang karena konfliknya ringan, tapi kita liat nanti *smirk* btw makasih ya Fira :))**, wowwoh geegee **(saya suka kibasaku juga :D tapi belum kesampean bikin ficnya nih huhu, btw makasih ya!)**, zeedezly clalucindtha **(kita ikuti terus chapternya ya B))**, suket alang alang **(udah mulai tumbuh tuh sasu :3)**, Lynn **(terima kasih :D)**, misakiken **(iyaaa xD kepengin sekali2 bikin papa sasu yg sakit hati hihiw)**, chika kyuchan **(ah, terima kasih :') jadi semangat nulis liat review kamu :*)**, nabila nurmalasari1 **(huhu iya kenapa mereka gak saling juju raja sih *loh* hehe thanks sudah RnR ya!)**, saradaya **(aduh jangan baper xD yg penting di canon udh bersatu kan :3)**, Victsunn **(hihi kita liat di chap2 selanjutnya ya :D).

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mau nunggu darling-darling sekalian :'3 /heh/ ada yang sadar gak kemarin saya lupa naruh quote di bawah judul? x)) review and concrit mean so much for me :)

**LastMelodya**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Bukankah yang terpenting adalah eksistensinya? Bukan destininya?"_

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura, aku tak jadi datang."_

Kalimat itu terujar di balik telepon genggam yang Sakura pegang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir, rasa manis karamel masih terasa dari _lipstick _berwarna _nude _yang baru saja ia pakai.

"Uhm … begitu? Ya, sudah…"

_"Maafkan aku, aku janji besok akan mengunjungimu. Selamat malam. Daisuki … da."_

Sakura tersenyum, telepon itu terputus sebelum ia sempat membalasnya. Shikamaru selalu seperti itu, memulai dan mengakhiri konversasi seenaknya.

Helaan napas halus diembuskan Sakura. Ia membalik badan, menatap cermin setinggi tubuhnya yang berada di hadapannya. _Dress pinkpale _sepanjang betis, dengan mantel _fuchsia. _Sakura sudah siap berangkat, menunggu Shikamaru datang untuk menjemputnya. Ketika kekasihnya itu malah membatalkan acaranya begitu saja.

Ia tahu Shikamaru sibuk, dan anehnya, ia mulai merasa menjadi gadis jahat karena keberatan dengan kesibukan kekasihnya itu. Padahal, dulu, yang membuat Sakura menyukai Shikamaru adalah kesimpatikan pria itu dalam kegiatan sosialnya. Lagipula, kegiatan itu, kan, kegiatan bagus. Bukan merupakan sebuah kegiatan yang aneh atau semacamnya. Tak seharusnya Sakura bersikap keberatan seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, ia kembali menghela napas, mengempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya. Netranya mengatensi langit-langit kamar. Rasanya hampa.

Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, ponselnya berdenting.

**Sasuke: sudah malam, belum pergi?**

Sakura tanpa sadar mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Ia baru saja mengetikkan sebuah balasan untuk Sasuke ketika pesan pria itu kembali masuk lebih dulu.

**Sasuke: atau batal pergi?**

Helaan napas kembali terembus.

**Me: hmmm…**

** Me: *sad emoticon inserted***

** Sasuke: kenapa?**

** Me: Shikamaru ada kerjaan mendadak.**

Sakura menunggu balasan. Untuk sesaat, ia melihat tanda "_Sasuke is typing_" tapi beberapa saat menghilang. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali muncul, hilang lagi, dan begitu seterusnya hingga bermenit-menit kemudian jawaban Sasuke akhirnya muncul.

**Sasuke: aku ke sana**

Begitu saja.

Dan kehampaan Sakura menguap entah ke mana.

…

"Panas!"

"Kubilang pelan-pelan."

Sakura terkekeh kecil, sembari meniupkan jemarinya yang baru saja memegang _dango _panas pada bungkusannya. Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, salju turun perlahan-lahan di luar mobil Sasuke. Taman Konoha terlihat ramai di sana, ada banyak penjual makanan dan minuman hangat, seolah para penjualnya tak peduli dengan cuaca dingin yang menyengat. Mereka tetap melayani dengan senyum hangat, bahkan tanpa mantel yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul sembilan malam. Pada akhirnya Sakura tak merasa sia-sia dengan dandanannya. Walau Sasuke di sampingnya terlihat terlampau kasual, setidaknya persiapannya larut petang tadi ada manfaatnya karena akhirnya ia tak mendekam di kamar sepanjang malam.

"Sasuke, sering ke sini?"

Yang Sakura maksud adalah taman hiburan dadakan—pasar malam sederhana—yang mereka datangi. Mobil Sasuke begitu mencolok di antara pengunjung lain yang membawa sepeda dan para pejalan kaki. Suara tawa terdengar di mana-mana, berkolaborasi dengan teriakan tawa bahagia dan tangisan anak-anak kecil yang meminta harum manis namun tak dipenuhi orangtuanya. Sakura akan tersenyum kecil jika melihat para orangtua muda yang menggandeng anak-anaknya yang masih kecil, menimbulkan sebuah sensasi menyenangkan yang terasa hangat di rongga dadanya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya sering lewat." Sasuke balas mengujar di antara napasnya yang berembun. Sakura menoleh, memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menatap lurus direksi di depan sana. Tangannya yang memegang _dango _terulur di ke bibir Sasuke, membuat pria itu menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Makan, deh. Enak. Hangat." Dan ketika Sasuke menggitnya sedikit, Sakura tersenyum.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura kembali mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Sasuke untuk kembali menggigit, pria itu menatap heran, namun tak pelak kembali menggigitnya juga. Sakura tersenyum lagi, ikut menggigit sisa _dango _yang ada untuk kemudian kembali diulurkannya pada Sasuke. Begitu terus, hingga akhirnya makanan itu mereka habiskan bersama-sama tanpa sisa.

Sasuke mendengus setelahnya. "Dasar payah."

"Sebenarnya … aku kenyang, tahu. Aku minta _dango _karena enak saja dimakan ketika udara dingin." Gadis di sebelahnya menjelaskan sambil mengerucutkan bibir. "Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Keluar, yuk?"

"Sudah malam. Udara semakin dingin. Di sini saja atau kita pulang."

Sakura menghela napas keras, memrotes. "Sasuke…"

"Sakura."

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku ingin melihat Pak Tua di sana itu membuat harum manis."

…

Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya dapat mendengus pasrah ketika jemari mungil Sakura menarik lengannya menuju ke tempat Pak Tua penjual harum manis. Ada banyak sekali pembeli di sana—yang didominasi oleh keluarga kecil dengan anak-anak kecilnya. Sasuke terheran-heran melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum begitu lebar, ekspresinya persis seperti salah satu anak kecil yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Mama, rambut tante itu seperti gulali ini, yah."

Suara itu terdengar di antara mesin pembuat harum manis yang berputar kencang. Sasuke menoleh. Sakura juga menoleh. Seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua tengah menatap Sakura penuh minat. Dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja merasakan keinginan yang begitu besar untuk tersenyum lebar.

"Hush, tidak boleh bicara seperti itu." Seorang wanita di sebelah anak kecil itu ikut berbicara dengan suara pelan—namun masih dalam kapasitas yang dapat didengar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka warna gulali di rambutnya, kok."

"Moegi…" Teguran itu terlontar bersamaan dengan tangan Pak Tua penjual harum manis yang terulur memberikan satu permen kapas itu pada si gadis kecil yang dipanggil dengan nama Moegi. Ibunya—yang sedari tadi menegur dengan tak enak, dengan cepat bergegas untuk pergi dari sana. Mungkin menghindari agar anaknya tak berbicara macam-macam lagi. Sebelum benar-benar berbalik pergi, Sasuke melihat gadis kecil itu menoleh, menatap Sakura dengan mata besar berbinarnya dan tersenyum lucu. Mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Tante gulali." hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berbalik pergi.

Dan Sasuke akhirnya tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya saat menatap Sakura.

"Tidak lucu, Sasuke," gumam Sakura kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut, tangannya dimasukan ke dalam mantelnya.

"Tapi yang warna merah muda itu memang mirip sekali dengan rambutmu."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku mau satu yang seperti itu." Sakura melipat tangan di depan dada, pipinya menggembung menatap Sasuke. "Belikan, Sa-su-ke."

Kekehan dan gelengan pelan Sasuke berikan, namun akhirnya ia maju selangkah, memesankan satu harum manis berwarna merah muda yang persis seperti rambut Sakura.

Setelah mendapatkannya, mereka kembali berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Sasuke. Malam semakin larut, udara dingin yang menyengat membuat Sakura merapatkan mantelnya dengan perlahan.

Sedikit kehangatan akhirnya mereka dapatkan ketika masuk ke dalam mobil. Mesin penghangat dipasang hampir mendekati suhu maksimal. Sasuke menstarter mobil, menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura yang tengah sibuk membuka plastik harum manis dan memakannya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau seperti kanibal, Sakura," katanya terkekeh.

Sakura hanya menjulurkan lidah dan kembali menikmati harum manisnya dengan tenang. Kekehan Sasuke perlahan mereda, menyisakan sebuah senyum lembut yang memiliki ribuan arti. Pandangannya ikut melembut, dan oniks tajamnya tertaut pada wajah ekspresif gadis di sebelahnya itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menahan napas, harum manisnya jatuh ke pangkuannya ketika ia merasakan hidung Sasuke menggesek rahangnya dan kemudian…

…bibir Sasuke menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

Hanya sedetik, namun gadis itu dapat merasakan lidah Sasuke yang terjulur untuk menyapu sudut bibirnya.

"Ada harum manis di sudut bibirmu," katanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu menarik diri dan kembali pada posisi di depan setirnya.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar, sensasi satu detik yang dirasakannya barusan entah mengapa mendistraksi seluruh otak dan pikirannya. Sudut bibirnya tergelitik geli, nafsu menghabiskan harum manis yang lezat itu sudah menghilang entah ke mana semenjak aroma bibir dan lidah Sasuke menjajah sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Tak ada yang berbicara apa-apa lagi ketika Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya.

Bahkan, ketika akhirnya mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, gadis itu hanya turun dengan satu senyum rikuh tanpa mengujar sepatah kata pun.

Ada rasa…

…yang menggelitik Sakura.

Tak hanya di sudut bibir. Namun terus turun hingga ke bilah-bilah rongga dadanya.

.

**To be continued.**

**a/n: **sepertinya di chap kemarin saya terlalu banyak memakai istilah bahasa Indonesia yang belum umum, ya? :" maaf kalau kesannya jadi lebay atau gimana heheh. Saya hanya merasa cerita saya ini benar-benar conflictless dan predictable, jadi saya ingin memasukan satu unsur yang mungkin dapat membuat cerita mainstream ini jadi menarik dan beda dari yang lain. Tapi kalau beberapa diksinya malah mengganggu, maaf deh :D semoga chap ini lebih ringan dan mudah dicerna :D

Terima kasih banyak **suket alang alang **(ini sudah dilanjut yaa)**, wowwoh geegee **(haha iya, sasu terlalu banyak pertimbangan jadinya maso terus ;p)**, misakiken **(heyyy sasusaku, peka dong *loh*)**, saradaya **(hihi ini udah diapdet ya :D tapi pendek lagi ;p)**, zeedezly clalucindtha **(walau makin jauh, nanti lama-lama deket lagi kok /heh/ ;p)**, Watanabe Niko **(sampai ceritanya tamat xD hihi ini sudah dilanjut yah :*)**, daffodila **(eh? masa sih gak ada? aku juga ngubek-ngubeknya kbbi offline kok fir hehe)**, Sy **(halo, makasih sarannya ya :D etapi bener loh, aku sedih bahasanya dibilang mirip Vicky T.T alasan saya pakai kata-kata tsb sudah saya jelaskan di atas hehe :3 dan mengenai footnote, entah kenapa saya merasa kurang pas karena kata-kata tersebut masih masuk ke dalam istilah bahasa indo, bukan asing xD jadi, mungkin, misalnya ada kata yg sulit dipahami lagi, bisa tanya lewat review atau pm saja ya :" saya minta maaf sebelumnya, but, terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca :D)

**note preview's chapter:**

klandestin: secara rahasia, secara diam-diam

verbatim: kata demi kata

entitas: wujud

fiasko: kegagalan total, ketidakserasian

taksa: ambigu

filantropi: cinta kasih

(sumber: KBBI QTmedia offline)

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mengikuti sampai sini :D chap ini rush banget, ya? Iya, saya juga ngerasa kok huhu. Rasanya lagi krisis deskrip hoho. But, mind to give some constructive critism again? Love u :"

**LastMelodya**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Kau di sini, dan segalanya tak penting lagi."_

**.**

**.**

Tentang malam yang terlewat di antara kakofoni dan helai-helai kasar harum manis, Sakura tak dapat melupakannya.

Segalanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak aneh di relung hatinya. Ia tak bisa tidur di malam hari setelahnya. Wajah Sasuke mendominasi rongga kepalanya hingga membuat Sakura pusing dan hampir frustrasi. Baginya, sangat tak wajar jika Sasuke mendominasi pemikirannya. Pria itu sudah menjadi entitas statis di kehidupannya secara kasual. Sasuke sahabatnya, orang yang paling dekat dengannya, yang akan menemoohnya tanpa tedeng aling-aling, yang akan mengomentari kejelekannya tanpa enggan sama sekali.

Sasuke sahabatnya. Iya, sahabatnya.

Namun, sekarang Sakura menemukan dirinya memandang pria itu dengan perspektif lain.

Bukankah itu aneh? Tiba-tiba saja ia menulikan rentetan monolognya. Pespektifnya membawa pemikirannya terbang ke mana-mana. Berbisik padanya, _"Tidakkah kau sadar, Sakura? Sasuke tak hanya sekadar sahabatmu. Ia laki-laki normal. Yang memiliki tendensi seperti laki-laki lainnya. Ia bukan lagi Sasuke bocah yang akan berpikiran naïf, mungkin ia juga punya berbagai macam pemikiran tentang segala kehidupan, salah satunya tentang perempuan. Dan, Sakura, Sasuke itu tampan, kalau kau lupa."_

Maka, jangan pernah menganggap remeh segala tindak-tanduk yang akan kau uarkan mulai sekarang.

Sakura menghela napas, sekali. Ia melirik ponselnya. Pesan terakhir Shikamaru masih tertera dan tak ia balas lagi. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bersalah, sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan pria lain ketika dirinya sedang menjalin relasi dengan seorang pria.

Tapi, pria ini, kan, _hanya _Sasuke.

Apanya yang salah?

Seharusnya tak salah. Tapi hatinya berbisik janggal.

Gadis itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, kelabu … segalanya seperti berputar dengan perlahan dan membentuk sebuah spiral aneh yang tak berujung, seperti pikirannya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya pening, matanya berat, dan telinganya berdenging.

Sakura memejamkan mata, dengan segala perasaan taksa dan hawa tak nyaman yang melingkupi sekelilingnya.

…

"Kau ini kenapa, Sakura? Ayo, bangun. Bukankah kau harus ke butik?"

Suara itu terdengar sayup di indera pendengaran Sakura. Netranya masih tertutup dan niatnya untuk membuka perlahan tak diikuti oleh reaksi refleksnya. Matanya terasa berat sekali, dan satu desahan yang lolos dari bibir Sakura menyadarkannya betapa panasnya embusan napas itu.

Ia menggumam kesal, kemudian diam-diam mengaduh ketika merasakan tenggorokannya sakit untuk dibawa berbicara. Belum lagi pening di kepalanya yang tak hilang jua. Astaga, ada apa dengan seluruh konstruksi tubuhnya? Seolah-olah semuanya bekerjasama membentuk rasa tak nyaman. Begitupun dengan sesuatu di rongga dadanya.

"Sakura! Belum bangun juga?"

"I-iy—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Suaranya begitu parau, dan lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang tak nyaman menyerang bagian dalam lehernya. Perlahan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan menegakkan tubuh dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Selimutnya ia singkirkan. Napasnya terasa tak beraturan, dan ia merasakan setiap embusannya yang terlampau hangat di sekitar bawah hidung.

Sepertinya ia tak enak badan.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mejangkau keningnya yang lebar. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendesar. Badannya panas. Mungkin ia demam.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka. Mebuki berdiri di sana dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. Di depan permukaan bajunya masih terlihat apron putih yang menandakan Ibu satu anak itu masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Rautnya tak bersahabat, membuat Sakura mengerti dengan ilokusi tersembunyi wanita kesayangannya itu.

"Ibu …," Sakura mengujar lagi, dengan suara parau itu. "Sepertinya aku tak enak badan."

Mebuki mengerutkan keningnya hingga membentuk lipatan-lipatan yang terlihat samar. Onomatope langkahnya terdengar _tap tap _ketika tubuhnya melangkah pelan mendekati ranjang tidur putri tunggalnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Sakura, kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk ditempatkan di kening dan leher Sakura. Wajahnya semakin mengerut samar.

"Badanmu panas, dan suaramu serak." Mebuki melepaskan tangannya, menatap Sakura. "Kau makan apa saja kemarin? Sepertinya radangmu kambuh."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah ia makan beberapa hari kemarin—tiramisu, harum manis, jajanan di pasar malam—oh, Astaga, makanan tidak sehat semua. Pantas saja sekarang ini tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan badannya panas. Ia meriang.

"Sepertinya aku absen ke butik dulu, Bu. Nanti aku minta yang lain untuk meng-_handle _butik hari ini. Tak apa, ya?"

Mebuki menghela napas pelan, sedikit kasihan mendengar perkataan Sakura dengan suara paraunya. Hingga akhirnya, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, kau tetap di rumah. Ibu akan siapkan air hangat untuk membersihkan badanmu—jangan mandi dulu. Setelah itu, kita sarapan bersama dan minum obat."

"_Aye-aye, Captain._"

Kemudian Mebuki keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri dalam keadaan taksa.

Ada-ada saja, mengapa penyakit seperti ini menyerangnya di saat-saat ia harus produktif pada pekerjaannya?

Di sela-sela rasa kesalnya, ponselnya berdenting sekali, menandakan ada sebuah pesan _messenger _yang masuk.

**Sasuke: aku berangkat pagi, mau sekalian ikut sampai butik?**

Entah sadar atau tidak, sudut-sudut bibir Sakura berkedut, hingga tak tahan untuk membentuk sebuah kurva kecil yang begitu tipis. Namun, ketika mengingat keadaannya, ia lagi-lagi mendesah kecil. Kemudian, jari-jemarinya bergerak untuk membalas pesan Sasuke.

**Me: aku tidak ke butik hari ini. Sakit. Kau langsung saja, ya. Hati-hati**

Lambang ceklis dua sudah berubah menjadi biru, namun Sasuke tak membalas apa-apa lagi.

Hingga lima menit setelahnya, sosok itu ada di sana, di depan pintu kamar Sakura dengan raut wajah tak terdefinisi.

…

"Aku hanya radang, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecak, tubuhnya bergeser untuk melihat keadaan Sakura lebih dekat. "Itu bukan _hanya_."

"Istirahat sebentar dan minum obat, pasti sembuh kembali." Sakura mengelak. "Lagi pula, siapa yang mengajakku pergi ke pasar malam semalam? Kau, bakasuke."

"Dan siapa yang menyuruh membeli jajanan sembarangan?" Defensif itu. Hal-hal yang tak dapat Sakura lawan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang, mengangguk penuh afirmasih dan diam-diam menahan diri untuk tak merotasikan kedua netranya. "Ya, ya. Aku yang salah."

"Hn. Memang kau."

Cih. Menyebalkan. Kalau saja Sasuke tahu, dirinya juga berpengaruh besar atas rasa sakit di kepala Sakura—yang syukurnya sudah lumayan mereda pagi ini. Kalau ia tahu dirinya terus-menerus mengganggu pikiran Sakura hingga membuatnya pening.

Pintu kamar Sakura kemudian terbuka, Mebuki muncul di baliknya dengan satu nampan berisi piring, gelas, dan obat-obatan untuk Sakura.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau sudah makan? Mau menemani Sakura makan di sini? Biar kuambil—"

"—tidak usah, Bi. Aku sudah makan di rumah barusan." Sasuke memotong ucapan Mebuki dengan satu senyum sopan.

"Aa, baiklah kalau begitu. Pastikan Sakura menghabiskan semua sarapannya, ya." Mebuki tersenyum jahil, kemudian segera melangkah cepat keluar dari kamar setelah menangkap delikan keberatan dari Sakura.

"Cepat, makanlah."

Sakura mengambil piringnya, kemudian mulai memakan sarapan paginya dengan pelan. Ah, ternyata indera pengecapnya sedang tak berfungsi dengan baik. Makanan buatan ibunya jadi terasa hambar.

"Ugh, aku benci sakit."

"Makanya, minum obatmu setelah makan."

Sakura mendelik lagi. Kemudian meneruskan suapannya yang terlampau lambat itu. Di tengah kunyahannya, ia melirik Sasuke. Padahal, baru semalam ia merasakan rongga dadanya porak-poranda karena memikirkan pria di depannya ini. Tapi, saat ini—meski desiran itu masih terasa, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Yang tanpa sadar, sudah sering ia rasakan, namun terlalu enggan untuk ia pikirkan; kenyamanan. Bagaimana presensi Sasuke di dekatnya membentuk sebuah rasa nyaman yang menyenangkan di benak Sakura. Pria itu tak perlu mengatakan atau melakukan apa-apa. Hanya perlu duduk di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatap afeksi yang implisit itu, dan mengocehkan hal-hal yang membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Kenapa ia baru menyadari perasaan ini? Bukankah perasaan ini sudah ada semenjak dirinya bersahabat dengan Sasuke jauh-jauh hari yang lalu?

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Cepat habiskan makanannya."

Suara Sasuke menginterupsi monolog liarnya. Ia menunduk pelan, merasakan wajahnya menghangat di antara suapan kesekiannya yang hampir selesai. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia menatap Sasuke lagi. Pria itu masih menatapnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Sakura tersadar, penampilan pria itu sudah sangat rapi—dengan setelah kantornya. Ah, bukankah tadi Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia akan berangkat pagi?

"Sasuke," Sakura memilih untuk mengatakan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Hn?"

"Bukankah kau bilang ada jadwal pagi? Ini … sudah jam berapa."

Sasuke tak segera menjawab. Oniksnya tetap menaut _emerald _Sakura yang sedikit sayu di antara wajahnya yang pucat. Ia bukannya tak menyadari jarum jam yang berputar dan berhenti di angka berapa. Ia bukannya tak menyadari paginya akan tersita sedikit lebih lama di kamar Sakura hanya untuk memastikan keadaan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Dan ia bukannya tak menyadari bahwa semua kelakuannya itu menyebabkan keterlambatan aktivitas kantornya.

Tapi … itu tak penting.

Menurut Sasuke semuanya tak penting lagi. Asal ia dapat memastikan keadaan Sakura seperti sekarang ini.

Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Tak apa-apa. Pekerjaan bisa menungguku."

Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang menyusup perlahan ke rongga-rongga dadanya. Kepalanya yang pening, entah mengapa meringan. Presensi Sasuke di sini membuat segalanya terasa lebih baik.

"Cepat habiskan makanannya. Kau makan lama sekali, tahu."

Sakura tak mengacuhkan ujaran Sasuke tersebut. Malah menaruh piring yang masih berisi setengah makanannya, kemudian beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke—

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

—dan mengecup pipinya.

_Kau di sini, dan segalanya tak penting lagi_.

.

**To be continued.**

**a/n: **saya amazed sendiri bahwa chapter ini bisa dikerjakan sekitar kurang lebih 60 menit saja :") yaaa, entah feel-nya terasa atau tidak, tapi, satu yang saya pikirkan ketika mengetik ini adalah … saya rindu membuat fik sesederhana ini :")

Terima kasih **daffodila, Sauscake, S. A. Rinjani, Hm, wowwoh geegee, ai uchiharunochan, misakiken, kura cakun, yukimayor, mesiboom sasusaku, Rei.**

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau mengikuti kesederhanaan cerita SasuSaku sampai sini. Kalau tidak ada perubahan, fik ini akan berakhir di chapter 10 mendatang :)

As always, review and concrit are welcomed,

**LastMelodya**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Sebab tak ada aku dalam kita-mu."_

**.**

**.**

Tentang perasaan yang tetiba datang dan merangsek masuk secara kurang ajar, Shikamaru mengetahui risikonya.

Setiap perasaan adalah hak dari setiap masing-masing entitas yang merasakan. Subjektif seperti bagaimana setiap orang menilai senja adalah tidak sama. Terkadang, ia mengumpati takdir, bermonolog mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura, bukannya Sabaku Temari yang jelas-jelas memberikan atensi lebih padanya jauh di sana. Mengapa ia nekat dan menyatakan perasaannya, dan mengapa Sakura seolah mendukung kebodohannya dengan mengakseptasi perasaannya.

Padahal, ada kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang jelas ia ketahui dengan sekali tatap, dengan sekali lihat, bahwa semuanya tak begitu saja berjalan dengan keinginannya.

Seperti, beberapa hari ini.

Shikamaru sadar betul, bahwa Sakura memang memiliki kuantitas rasa yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan perasaannya sendiri yang meluap-luap. Ia tersadar, bagaimana senyum yang gadis itu uarkan untuknya tak memiliki suatu keeksklusifan tersendiri, melainkan umum, dan sama dengan senyum-senyumnya untuk orang lain di sekitarnya. Meski begitu, setidaknya Shikamaru masih dapat merasakan, ketika mereka di sana, presensi Sakura di sebelahnya memang _nyata_. Ia akan tersenyum dengan mata, berbicara dengan hati, mengecup dengan ringan, memukul main-main. Kemudian, membentak dengan afeksi implisit, mengeluh tanpa beban, memeluk tanpa sungkan.

_Tapi_, beberapa hari ini.

Ia tak merasakan presensi gadis itu secara _nyata_. Ia seperti abu-abu; terlihat, namun tidak tajam. Sakura tak tersenyum dengan mata, ia hanya akan melengkungkan bibir tanpa atensi berarti ketika Shikamaru menyapa. Sakura tak berbicara dengan hati, bibirnya bergerak, namun hatinya terbang jauh entah ke mana. Sakura tak akan mengecupnya lagi dengan ringan, butuh puluhan detik mendebarkan yang gadis itu lewati demi membalas kecupan singkat yang dilayangkan Shikamaru. Dan tak ada pukulan, tak ada bentakkan, tak ada keluhan, tak ada pelukan.

Tak ada kewajaran.

Netra Sakura yang _emerald _akan kosong menatap absurditas di depannya. Tak menatap Shikamaru. Tawanya melompong. Tangannya yang biasanya hangat, kini berkeringat. Dan pandangan itu—lebih banyak bergulir ke arah kiri.

(tak perlu membaca buku Psikologi untuk mengetahui gelagat seseorang yang tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dari cara matanya memandang).

Diam-diam, Shikamaru memikirkan;

beginilah cara Sakura meretas jarak darinya.

…

Sabtu malam. Adalah bulan ketiga di mana relasi mereka terjalin dengan tenang. Terlampau tenang. Dan bagi Shikamaru, ada sesuatu yang harus disubtitusi.

Ketika langkah mereka beriringan keluar dari pintu asrama, Shikamaru menaut tangan Sakura di sebelahnya. Dingin. Sedingin musim dingin yang sudah mencapai puncaknya. Ada sarung tangan tebal yang membatasi genggaman, namun, Shikamaru merasa ada pembatas yang lebih _tebal _daripada itu.

Suara tawa beberapa anak menyambangi pendengarannya. Anak-anak asuhannya itu … sangat menyukai Sakura. Gadis itu selalu bisa menarik perhatian mereka, bahkan walau dengan hal sesederhana apa pun. Sakura ekspresif dengan caranya sendiri, berbeda dengan dirinya yang terlampau santai, dan sedikit kaku. Tak ada yang menarik dalam dirinya bagi bocah-bocah itu.

Angin berembus dan Shikamaru membawa Sakura ke pelataran samping. Ada taman, ada bunga-bunga yang tertutup salju—beberapa ia tanam bersama Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Genggaman di tangannya terlepas, ketika Sakura lebih memilih berjalan lebih dulu dan menghampiri bunga-bunga beku itu.

Shikamaru menghela napas, ada yang sesak.

Sudah jelas. Ini tak lagi wajar.

"Sakura,"

Ia memanggil, di tengah sunyi sesak yang mendominasi. Ia masih berdiri di atas kakinya ketika akhirnya menemukan batu besar dan mendudukkan diri di sana—mengatensi Sakura, yang tengah berlutut membersihkan bongkahan salju di atas bunga.

"Hm?"

Rasanya _kering_. Dan _kosong_. Bahkan gadisnya tak menoleh, sekadar merespons dengan antusias. Mungkin kini bunga jauh lebih menarik dari seorang kekasih.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" Shikamaru menggigit bibir setelah mengatakannya. Klise. Kini, berkonversasi dengan Sakura tak semudah sebelumnya. "Parkamu tipis."

Ada suara langkah yang terdengar setelahnya. Sakura tak mengubah posisi, artinya, dapat dipastikan itu langkah milik Shikamaru. Pelan dan statis. Setenang butiran salju yang turun tanpa suara. Kemudian, berhenti tepat satu langkah di belakang Sakura.

"Aku suka salju, Shikamaru."

Mungkin, ada pelanggaran maksim relevansi dari kalimat tanggapan yang dilontar Sakura terhadap pertanyaan Shikamaru. Namun, Shikamaru tak menuntut lagi. Kenyataan bahwa Sakura memang menyukai musim dingin sebanyak gadis itu menyukai bunga-bunga warna-warni di taman asrama ini. Dan lagi, musim dingin—identik dengan seseorang.

Maka, ia tak membantah.

Angin datang lagi. Punggung Sakura bergetar, menahan gigil. Ia melepaskan bunga-bunga di tangannya dan kembali berdiri, tak menyadari ada Shikamaru di belakangnya ketika ia mundur dan berbalik. Hingga akhirnya, keningnya sukses mendarat di dada atas Shikamaru.

Ada yang tiba-tiba membuncah. Ketika Shikamaru melepaskan _coat _hijau lumut yang dipakainya, menyampirkannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura, untuk kemudian menenggelamkannya dalam satu pelukan hangat.

Hidung Sakura menempel erat di lekukan leher jenjang Shikamaru. _Dingin_. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, rasa dingin itu mentransfer cepat pada tubuh Shikamaru yang hanya terbalut kaus panjang tanpa jaket.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Shikamaru melontar, di antara uap-uap tipis yang muncul dari pengecapnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan menjauhkan wajah Sakura dari wajahnya. Mereka berdivergen untuk sesaat masih dengan tubuh saling merapat.

Mata mereka saling bertaut, ada yang _kosong _dalam _emerald _itu—lagi. Tangan Shikamaru terulur untuk menyentuh helai poni yang menutupi sebelah mata Sakura, menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. Kemudian jemari itu berpindah pada mata, hidung, bibir—

Keinginan untuk mengecup gadis itu sangat kuat.

Hingga,

di antara uap-uap di pengecap yang mulai menyatu, Shikamaru memejamkan mata, mengecup bibir itu dengan tendensi yang tak seringan biasanya.

…

Sakura bernapas, tetapi embusannya tertahan lumatan Shikamaru. Ia ingin memejam, sebagaimana biasanya ketika Shikamaru mengecup bibirnya singkat. Tapi, ini bukan ciuman yang seperti biasa. Ini lama, dan dalam. Bibirnya beku dan matanya tak ingin memejam. Pipinya tak memanas, tak merasakan. Tak ada yang berdebar dan ini tak wajar.

Ada banyak kata _seharusnya _yang terbang dalam pikiran Sakura. _Seharusnya begini, seharusnya begitu_. Ia menatap wajah Shikamaru yang terlampau dekat, terlampau rapat, tak ada lagi sisa-sisa debaran. Tak ada lagi letupan-letupan. Renjananya hilang terbawa sentuhan singkat—terlampau singkat pada malam di mana ia melumat harum manis dan meninggalkannya setitik di sudut bibir.

Sebab malam itu ia didera debaran terhebat yang pernah Sakura rasakan.

Hingga rasanya, _tak ada lagi yang melampaui itu_.

_Sasuke …_

Di tengah monolognya yang mulai meliar, ciuman itu terlepas. Wajah Shikamaru menjauh dan semua dekapannya pada tubuh Sakura terlepas.

Hingga, terujarlah satu pertanyaan itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"

.

**To be continued.**

**a/n: **semoga nggak pada protes karena chap ini full shikasaku uwuwuw (udah gitu pendek banget lagi). Ini demi alur, koook, huehe. See? Walaupun mereka ciuman, tapi Sakura nggak merasakan apa-apa. Jadi, nilainya masih lebih tinggi sentuhan di sudut bibir yang Sasuke berikan waktu itu :b

Terima kasih **suket alang alang, wowwoh geegee, zarachan, ft-fairytail, UchihaHakun, Tsubaki, raizel's wife, flowyurinss, Dewazz, kura cakun, Jamurlumutan462, hanazono yuri, daffodilafy, nuniisurya26, hjhj8866137, ai uchiharunochan, saradaya, Sauscake, Flowyurin99 **(kamu review dua kali ya, sekar? xD). Terima kasih karena review dari kalian selalu bikin saya sadar kalau cerita ini masih ada yang nunggu :")

Terakhir, seperti biasa, review and conrit are welcomed. Btw, happy long weekend ihiy!

**LastMelodya**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Tentang dirinya yang pernah berpikir untuk hidup dengan Sakura selamanya, Sasuke tak akan bilang siapa-siapa."_

**.**

**.**

**Sakura: sasuke, aku putus dengan shikamaru.**

…

Pesan itu dibaca oleh Sasuke selang lima menit setelah terkirim ke ponsel pintarnya. Ada tiga hal yang merangsek masuk secara tiba-tiba; kejut, bingung, dan yang paling tak dapat Sasuke percaya—lega.

Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan akan ada hari di mana ia merasa lega di atas kesakitan orang lain. Itu picik sekali. Orangtuanya akan mengumpatinya di surga sana, dan jika Itachi tahu, kakaknya itu mungkin akan mogok masak dan menendang Sasuke jauh-jauh dari rumahnya sendiri. Tapi … ia tak ingin bersifat hipokrit, dengan mengelak dan mengkamuflasekan perasaannya terhadap pemikirannya sendiri. Otaknya tak akan bisa mengkhianati perasaannya kali ini.

Jemari yang masih menggenggam ponsel itu kini bergerak menyentuh layarnya. Menekan tombol _"back"_ di ujung kiri bawah dan diam-diam menekan lama pada nama Sakura di pesannya.

Sasuke menimbang sebentar, kemudian, memilih opsi _"mark as unread"_ setelah akhirnya melempar ponsel itu jauh-jauh dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada kertas dan pensil di hadapannya.

Ia tidak bisa menanggapi pesan itu. Belum bisa. Sudah terlalu banyak ia membohongi gadis itu tentang tanggapan-tanggapan tak jujurnya jika Sakura membawa Shikamaru dalam konversasinya. Tidak boleh. Jangan lagi.

Walaupun kadang kebohongan itu terasa lebih kecil dari apa pun, sebatas abu yang menutupi kaca bening di jendela dan meja-meja tak bertaplak, jika diusap, tetap saja akan meninggalkan noda di telapak. Dan Sasuke tak menyukai itu. Tak menyukai ketika akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia kalah dengan egonya sendiri. Ia kalah dengan harga dirinya yang lelaki. Ia kalah pada setiap kamuflase yang dicipta demi kepentingan harga diri dan kepentingannya sendiri. Bahwa ia kalah, dalam hal ini, kepada cinta. Betapa patetisnya.

Sasuke melepas pensil gambarnya.

Tubuhnya terdesak dan ia mengempas punggung pada sandaran kursi. Matanya terpejam, sebelah tangan memijit pangkal hidung.

Barusan ia menyebut _cinta_. Monolognya menyebut kata sakral itu.

Dan bayangan akan lembut bibir Sakura di sudut bibir dan pipinya datang begitu saja. Presensinya yang membawa tawa dan hangat di antara angin musim dingin. Merah muda yang menyejukkan. Entitas yang selalu dirindu dan disebut dalam pikiran-pikirannya akan kehidupan. Akan masa depan. Akan selamanya.

_Selamanya, selamanya._

Oniksnya terbuka.

Cepat, seperti kilat foto yang membaur dan spektrum infiniti di antara cahaya-cahaya yang berkilau di atas langit sana, terang, silau, mencipta senyum. Sasuke menegakkan tubuh.

Ada jarak yang transparan ketika ia mengingat relasinya dengan Sakura yang (katanya) platonis. Transparan, bening, dan terlampau mudah untuk ditembus. Ada satu hal, seharusnya. Ia punya hal itu. Segala yang akan meleburkan seluruh jarak itu hingga yang divergen menjadi konvergen; relasinya.

Sasuke punya itu.

Punya.

Tendensinya kini begitu kuat, penuh afirmatif. Dan Sasuke meyakinkan diri bahwa pesan Sakura yang mengujar bahwa hubungannya dengan Shikamaru sudah putus adalah salah satu pertanda dari semesta untuknya. Untuk meleburkan jarak itu.

Untuk menyambungkannya menjadi satu benang takdir yang utuh.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk.

"Uchiha-san, ada tamu untuk Anda."

Seseorang terlihat di balik asisten perempuannya yang berambut pendek. Tamunya laki-laki, wajah datar dan mata malas yang familier, kunciran di rambutnya menjadi yang paling khas.

"Suruh dia masuk, Konan."

Nara Shikamaru.

…

Di antara lampu _cozy _resto yang temaram, salju yang turun beberapa dan dinginnya tak lagi begitu menyiksa, dan formalitas suapan sashimi yang bahkan terasa hambar di pengecap, Sasuke menemukan oniks yang tak sekelam dirinya itu menatap intens.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa akan ada waktu di mana ia dan lelaki di depannya ini duduk dalam satu meja dan saling berhadapan.

"Jadi?"

Jika bukan karena gadis kesayangan seumur hidupnya, Sasuke tak akan mau repot-repot membuka pembicaraan pada siapa pun seperti ini.

Shikamaru mendesah sesaat. Tangannya berpangku pada sisi meja di depan tubuhnya. "Kuharap Sakura sudah memberitahumu," katanya pelan. "tentang …,"

"Hn. Sudah."

"Dan kuharap …," Ada hela napas lagi. "Kau sudah tahu alasanku melakukan itu."

Sasuke mulai tak mengerti. Benar, bahwa ia sudah tahu dan bahwa Sakura sudah memberitahunya tentang _berita itu_. Tak perlu disangsikan, bukan? Bahwa yang Shikamaru maksud di sini pun pasti tentang hal itu. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya bahwa yang Sasuke tahu baru hanya sekadar sebaris kalimat _Sakura dan Shikamaru telah putus._

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya. Langsung saja."

Lelaki itu memilih jalan aman. Tapi, lagi-lagi, ia melakukan hal di luar kasualitasnya sebagai Sasuke si irit bicara. Mengapa ia jadi cerewet dan tidak sabaran seperti ini?

"Jangan anggap ini tuduhan atau spekulasi negatif, Sasuke. Kau tahu aku menyayangi sahabatmu itu—_sangat _mencintai. Dan aku pun sempat tahu, meski sedikit, Sakura juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku. Aku pernah merasa kami pasangan yang paling bahagia karena saling mencintai. Aku, dengan kesederhanaanku, dan dia, dengan segala keistimewaannya. Cinta kami menjadi salah satu hal yang sederhana tapi juga isitimewa."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening tak suka. "Jangan buang-buang waktu, bodoh."

Yang dituju menyeringai. Sedikit senang karena berhasil mengusik ketenangan yang biasanya diuarkan lelaki di hadapnya. "Kau harus dengarkan bagian ini." Tatapan Shikamaru meneduh, bahunya sedikit merosot dan Sasuke dapat menangkap gelagat tak nyaman dari cara lelaki itu bercerita.

"Terhitung sekitar seminggu yang lalu, Sakura berubah. Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Dan awalnya aku tak pernah ingin tahu. Tapi … kemudian aku seperti melihatnya mencari-cari eksistensi orang lain dariku. Matanya kosong, perlakuannya tak lagi sama. Sekali lagi, aku masih ingin bertahan."

"Tapi suatu hari di waktu-waktu kencan kami, ia menyebut namamu. Menceritakan padaku bahwa ia sakit karena di malam sebelumnya kau membawanya pergi ke pasar malam dan membiarkannya memakan makanan manis. Dia tak berhenti, Sasuke. Dia terus menyebut namamu seolah-olah nama itu adalah hal yang paling ia cintai di dunia ini. Sakura tersenyum, tertawa, matanya menerawang, dan tak kosong. Ketika itu, aku melihatnya begitu penuh. Penuh akan dirimu."

"Dan aku benci harus mengatakan ini, Sasuke. Aku benci harus mengatakan bahwa aku telah kalah darimu. Bukan aku yang ia harapkan selalu di sisinya. Tapi kau. Kau, Uchiha Sasuke. _Sahabatnya_."

Mata Sasuke kosong dan mulutnya terasa kering. Ia merasakan ada tremor yang menyerang seluruh konstruksi badannya. Gigil kecil yang membuatnya tak mampu mengejap barang sebentar pada keadaan yang tengah memerangkapnya ini.

Sasuke tak pernah mendengar ujaran penuh komplikasi seperti ini. Bahkan ketika ia ditetapkan sebagai mahasiswa terbaik sejurusan dan ketika pangkatnya dinaikkan menjadi salah satu orang terpenting di perusahaan, ia tak pernah merasa segamang ini.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke menyahut. Ia menemukan suaranya serak dan setipis salju yang turun hari ini. "Jangan bercanda."

Ada hela napas kesekian yang terdengar. Shikamaru mencondongkan tubuh, menaut oniks kelam Sasuke yang berbayang kegamangan. "Jangan bodoh. Jangan mengelak. Jangan lari lagi, Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru kesal. "Aku sudah mengorbankan semuanya—perasaanku, gadis yang kucintai, _semuanya_. Jangan coba-coba lari dari perasaanmu lagi. Yakinkan perasaanmu, bahagiakan Sakura. _Cintai _Sakura sebagaimana hatimu menginginkan itu."

Sasuke hampir mati mendengarnya.

Semuanya.

Bagaimana … bagaimana lelaki ini bisa menghadang hatinya begini tepat?

"Aku memberikan kesempatan ini bukan untukmu. Tapi untuk Sakura." Shikamaru meneruskan. "Jadi, jika kau tak berhasil, jangan salahkan aku jika pada akhirnya aku kembali dan membuat Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku. Tanpa terkecuali."

Sasuke terusik. "Jangan menyangsikanku hanya karena kau pernah menang dariku sekali, Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tersenyum. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengakui itu. Harga diri dan egoisme telah lelaki itu tekan dalam-dalam.

"Yeah, buktikan padaku kalau kali ini kau bisa jadi pemenangnya, kalau begitu."

Lelaki berkuncir itu mengelap mulutnya, menyesap sekali minuman dalam gelasnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri masih dengan satu senyuman. Sasuke ikut berdiri.

"Kuharap kedatanganku hari ini tak sia-sia," katanya menatap Sasuke remeh.

"Kubilang jangan menyangsikanku."

Diam-diam, Shikamaru menyetujui berita yang tersebar bahwa kesombongan Uchiha Sasuke sangat memuakkan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sangat kesal.

Dan ada emosi (yang sudah sejak lama ia tahan semenjak melihat cara Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke) merangsek keluar.

Hingga,

tangannya terkepal, terangkat sedikit kencang untuk kemudian bersarang di rahang Sasuke—meninjunya dengan intensitas sedang—yang lumayan membuat denyut sakit pada rahang pria di hadapnya.

Sasuke menatap nyalang, "Kau—"

"—itu untuk kesombonganmu. Dan …," Shikamaru menahan tangan Sasuke yang akan membalasnya. "… untuk bayaran karena sudah merebut Sakura dariku diam-diam."

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke menurunkan kepalannya. Denyut di rahangnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi sepadan atas semua hal yang harus dibayarnya.

Dan lagi … anggap saja itu satu pukulan telak yang menyadarkan perasaannya, untuk Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam umpatannya. "Kau … berengsek."

Shikamaru balas menyeringai. "Terima kasih kembali."

…

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Itachi terbangun dari sofa _navy _kesayangan dan dengan satu gegas malas melangkah menuju pintu di depan. _Handle _diputar dan ada Haruno Sakura dengan _emerald _cerahnya yang menatap pada oniks lembut Itachi. "Ah, Sakura-chan. Kukira siapa."

Gadis itu hanya memberi cengiran kecil.

"Sasuke di kamar. Masuk saja." Itachi memberi satu senyum sebelum akhirnya kembali menutup pintu dan melangkah kembali ke dalam.

Tak ada ragu ketika gadis itu melangkah menyusuri rumah besar keluarga Uchiha yang kini hanya ditempati dua orang kakak beradik dengan sifat bertolak belakang. Senja sudah lewat, dan malam hampir menyergap ketika ia melihat pintu kamar Sasuke di pandangannya. Menyembul terbuka, sedikit sekali. Ruangannya redup dengan bohlam kuning dan sedikit sinar putih yang lebih terang tiga tingkat merambat dari lampu meja di atas meja kerjanya—sebagaimana biasanya, dan Sakura suka.

Ketika gadis itu merangsek masuk, ia menemukan Sasuke dengan punggung membungkuk di meja kerjanya. Ada kertas putih berserakan, sampah penghapus yang belum sempat ditiup, dan pensil-pensil berbeda ukuran. Ia mengintip dari balik punggung bidang lelaki itu, tapi tak dapat mencuri lihat apa pun dari sana. Terlalu rapat.

"Sasuke, sedang apa?"

Lelaki itu sedikit terusik, namun tak memilih untuk menoleh atau sekadar menanggapi presensi Sakura. Ia hanya menggumam tak jelas dan masih asyik memulas konstruksi-konstruksi rapi di kertasnya.

Maka, Sakura memilih menjatuhkan diri di ranjang besar Sasuke yang hangat—dan penuh aroma lelaki itu. Ia mengambil satu bantal dan memeluknya di dada. "Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?"

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. "Tadi mau balas, tapi lupa karena keasyikan membuat ini."

Jawaban yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan, untuk Sakura.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura ceritakan—tentang Shikamaru, tentang perkataannya, dan tentang perasaannya yang diam-diam ia sembunyikan. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih diam, untuk mengatup bibir rapat-rapat dan menunggu Sasuke hingga selesai. Gadis itu mengerti, sangat mengerti, jika Sasuke tak pernah ingin pekerjaannya didistraksi dengan hal apa pun.

Lagi pula, sepertinya, nanti ia akan menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Shikamaru saja. Dua hal lainnya, bisa menyusul.

Gadis itu akhirnya memilih bangkit, berdiri dan mendekat pada Sasuke untuk mengintip sekali lagi. "Membuat apa, sih, Sasuke? Serius amat."

Sakura menarik kursi mini yang sudah lama tak terpakai di sudut kamar Sasuke, membawanya mendekat pada lelaki itu untuk kemudian mendudukkan diri di sana.

Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Awas, patah."

Yang diperingatkan tak menanggapi, hanya balas mencemooh. "Aku, sih, ringan. Memangnya kau, berat."

Gadis itu membawa diri semakin merapat pada Sasuke, menyentuh bahunya yang hangat dan menemukan satu konstruksi yang sangat ia kenal di atas kertas gambar lelaki itu.

_Emerald_-nya lagi-lagi melebar. Ada hela napas yang tertahan. "S-Sasuke? Itu … kau menggambar rancangan apa?"

Satu seringai muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke. "Rumahku."

Ada getar halus di bibir Sakura yang mencebik, tetiba ia ingat memori masa silam, ketika mereka masih memakai seragam dan saling menjilati es krim, duduk-duduk di bangku taman dengan wajah dan pakaian bau matahari. Matanya memanas. "Sasukeeeeeeee! Jahat sekali!" Sakura hampir menangis. "Itu, kan, rumah idamanku. Kenapa kau rancang untukmu?"

Sasuke tak memiliki sedikit pun afirmasi untuk menoleh. "Suka-suka arsiteknya. Siapa suruh kau jadi desainer, bukan arsitek."

"Tapi, kan, Sasukeeee. Tetap saja. Aku ingin itu."

Rengekan sahabat merah mudanya itu berbaur dengan suara gesekan pensil Sasuke di atas kertas. Lelaki itu tetap tak berniat menghiraukannaya.

Sakura hidup di antara mimpi warna-warni dan pulas-pulas pastel yang menarik atensinya lebih dari apa pun. Maka dari itu, ia memilih desainer sebagai mimpi utamanya. Ia senang melihat pakaian indah, dan semakin senang ketika rancangan itu untuk kemudian diberi warna-warni yang unik dan menarik. Jauh sebelum ini, ia pernah menemukan satu bangunan rumah di salah satu kover buku arsitektur pertama milik Sasuke. Bentuknya sederhana, dua lantai dengan halaman rumah penuh warna hijau. Dindingnya selembut salem dan setiap tepinya dipertegas dengan merah marun. Cantik sekali. Rumah yang nyaman walau hanya dengan melihat dalam bentuk dua dimensi saja.

Sejak saat itu, ia menautkan rumah itu menjadi impiannya.

Saat itu, sebelum akhirnya hari ini Sasuke berhasil merenggutnya dengan menyebalkan.

"Kau akan terpesona dengan rumah lain kalau kau mengintip majalah-majalah terbaruku. Sana, cari di lemari buku."

Sakura tak mengindahkan. Memilih berstagnasi dengan bibir masih mencebik.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Sakura yang seperti ini hanya hal sepele baginya. Lagi pula, ia tak ingin peduli, karena di depannya ada hal yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan menarik gadis itu dari amarahnya.

"Kalau aku mengganti warna catnya, bagus tidak?" Sasuke bertanya di antara kegiatannya. Sakura melirik malas, melipat tangan dan menaruh kepala di atasnya, dengan posisi menoleh ke kanan—ke arah Sasuke dan pekerjaannya.

"Tidak bagus. Rumah itu cantik karena unit-unit konstruksinya. Warna, model, rancangan," balasnya menerawang.

"Empat kamar menurutmu kurang?"

"Hm … tidak. Dua di lantai satu, dua di lantai dua. Salah satunya dijadikan kamar tamu. Cukup, sempurna sekali tahu, Sasuke."

"Kamar utama lebih baik diletakkan di mana?"

"Lantai satu! Karena kalau di lantai dua, pasti kau akan cepat encok karena terlalu banyak naik-turun."

"Hn … baiklah." Sasuke mengakseptasi dengan satu anggukan. "Lalu, kau ingin kita membangun rumah ini di mana?"

"Aku ingin tetap di Konoha. Mungkin, kalau bisa, di kompleks ini juga. Kasihan, kan, Ibu dan Ayah kalau ingin bertemu nanti. Omong-omong, tanah kosong di dekat taman kompleks itu bisa dibeli tidak, ya, Sasuke? Ah, atau tanah kosong di dekat gapura jalan raya. Kalau bisa, kita tak perlu … e-eh, t-tunggu—" tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan ujarannya. Gioknya terpaku, kepalanya di atas lipatan tangan terangkat untuk menatap Sasuke dengan gerak cepat. "—t-tadi kau bilang apa, Sasuke? K-k-k-kita?"

Sakura mematung dalam satu tanda tanya besar. Mulutnya tak bisa merapat tiba-tiba.

"Hn, kita." Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan lurus pada kertasnya, mangangguk santai. "Karena aku membangun rumah ini untukku ...,"

Satu tolehan, satu ulas senyum.

"Untukmu …,"

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman jemari pada pulasnya, atensinya beralih menuju Sakura, dan tubuhnya berputar untuk menatap mata itu dalam-dalam.

Sakura hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika Sasuke melanjutkan sembari mencubit kecil ujung hidungnya.

"… dan untuk anak-anak kita."

Untuk sesaat, Sakura lupa caranya bernapas.

.

**To be continued.**

**a/n: **... /hiddd

haaah :""))) kayaknya saya lelah bikin angst, jadinya niat fluffy, tapi hasilnya malah menjijikan gombalehe begini hwhw. saya lagi rajin ngetik, btw. dan memang kuantitas niat mengetik fik ini naik berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. mungkin karena mau tamat kali, ya?

as always, thanks for adorable readers: **UchihaHakun **(makasih banyak, kak fit. senang kalau bisa menghibur hihi), **zarachan **(already), **wowwoh geegee **(aaaa makasih banyaaaak :'D kuantitas itu nomor dua, yg pertama tetap kualitas, ya? hehe), **Jamurlumutan462 **(nonono, shika udah saya kurung), **Flowyurin99 **(hihi makasih, sekar. ini sudah lanjut ya), **suket alang alang **(chap ini panjang, kaaan? hihi), **raizel's wife **(kemarin yg ngajak putus shika, btw. alasannya sudah ada di chap ini yaaa), **Mustika447 **(give me s-a-s-u-k-e!), **YuiChan72506037 **(*pukpuk*), **tsubaki **(halo, ini sudah dilanjut yaa), **ai uchiharunochan **(iyaaa dan di sini tambah keren, nggak? x"D), **saradaya **(semoga chap ini nggak seabad ya, makasih banyak btw^^), **Sauscake **(saya juga suka /lho). terima kasih banyak untuk semua review dan dukungannya. semoga nggak menyesal sudah sempat mampir sesaat di sini, yaaa.

entah kenapa, saya merasa kurang puas atas pengeksekusian chap ini. padahal, bisa dibilang chap ini adalah chap pamungkas sebelum menuju last chapter selanjutnya (chapter 10). tapi, semoga masih bisa dinikmati, ya. saya nulisnya dengan perasaan cinta yang saaangat penuh untuk sasusaku, kok ;p btw, saya jatuh cinta sama shika di chap ini. kalau di chap depan ada plottwist ending shikasaku pada marah, nggak? /dihajar fans sasusaku/ /dibuang/ ahaha … insya Allah saya cuma bercanda.

as always, review and concrit are welcomed. tersisa satu chapter lagi, nih. masih betah jadi silent reader? ;p

**LastMelodya**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **__All character belong to __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. But this story __**purely mine**__. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because __**I love it**__._

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, OOC, SasuSaku_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Fragmen**_

**.**

**.**

"_Aku ingin kita."_

**.**

**.**

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, tapi … kalian sudah besar, ya."

Sakura membuka mata dan sayup-sayup mendengar konversasi ringan dari balik pintu kamarnya. Kuapan ia embus dari pengecapnya yang kering, sembari mengerjap, Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih gelas berisi air putih yang ada di atas nakas.

Untuk sesaat ia merenung. Menyandarkan diri pada kepala ranjang di atasnya.

_Tunggu, apa semalam ia bermimpi?_

Ia mengingat Sasuke mengatakan hal yang … memalukan. Hal-hal yang berelasi dengan masa depan. Sakura memijit kening hingga merasa tak ada gunanya, sebab ia tak merasa pening. Ia hanya merasa terdisorientasi. Apa itu memang mimpi atau kenyataan? Tapi … terlalu tak logis untuk dibayangkan.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan. Namun, atensinya teralih ketika mendengar suara kenop pintu yang terputar, serta derapan langkah statis yang terdengar tipikal di telinganya.

"Sudah bangun kenapa tak langsung mandi?"

_Sasuke!_

Sakura dengan cepat menatap wajah sahabat seusia hidupnya itu. Rongga dadanya berosilasi tiba-tiba. Ketika sepersekian detik kemudian merasakan wajahnya memanas, Sakura memilih mengalihkan tatapan.

_Sepertinya … yang semalam memang bukan mimpi._

"Sudah siang, kau sudah ditinggal sarapan."

Sakura merasakan ranjangnya berderit kecil, perlahan-lahan, ada beban yang menambah massa di kasur _queen size _itu. Gadis itu melirik lagi, melihat Sasuke dengan ringannya mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah, memerhatikannya.

Wajahnya memanas lagi.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh, memerhatikan Sakura lebih jauh dan dengan santai mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh keningnya. Alis-alisnya mengerut, membuat oniksnya tersipit barang sedikit.

"S-Sasuke,"

"Kau pusing?"

Pria itu tak menghiraukan panggilannya, terus menatap Sakura seolah gadis itu satu-satunya subjek yang ada di sana. Sentuhan di keningnya pun sama sekali tak membantu. Demi apa pun, hampir seumur hidup ia habiskan untuk memegang telapak tangan Sasuke, tapi baru pagi ini ia merasakan efeknya yang besar. Pagi ini berbeda, tak sekasual biasanya. Dan Sakura tahu sebab ada yang berubah di sudut-sudut hatinya, tentang perspektifnya, bagaimana cara ia memandang lelaki di hadapannya kini, benar-benar sudah berubah.

Pada akhirnya Sakura menggeleng, dengan lembut menepis tangan Sasuke di keningnya. Mengembalikan kembali di sisi tubuh pria itu, seraya mengulas senyum malu. "Aku mau mandi. Sana keluar …."

Sakura segera beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, mencari-cari sandal kamarnya dan bersiap mengambil peralatan bebersih diri. Ia masih dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke di belakangnya, seolah terus menaut, tak berpaling. Sudah sejak lama ia tahu Sasuke punya tatapan tajam, hanya saja, yang ini berbeda. Maka, dalam kegugupannya yang tak terarah, Sakura mencoba tak memedulikan.

Ketika ia hampir membuka kenop pinty kamar mandi, suara Sasuke terdengar lagi.

"Sakura,"

Gadis itu menoleh, pada akhirnya kembali menaut oniks Sasuke yang kelam _dan menenggelamkan_. Ia melihat sedikit keraguan di sana. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang ia lihat dari seorang Sasuke. Sebab Sasuke tak akan pernah mengujar jika masih ragu, atau, ia akan lebih memilih defensif. Tidak seperti ini. Di mana segala pergerakannya seolah sedikit tak nyaman.

"Ya … ?" Sakura merespons dalam gumam.

Ada senyum lembut yang kemudian diuar. Sasuke berdiri dari tempat tidur, menatap Sakura persis seperti kolase memori semalam. Ketika ia mengatakan _hal-hal itu _kepadanya.

"Aku … ingin mengajakmu pergi—" Deham. "—nanti malam."

Senyum Sasuke tak pernah semenenangkan ini. Dan Sakura merasakan dadanya berdesir lagi.

Sasuke tak membiarkannya menjawab karena ia sudah lebih dulu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

Tapi, ia tahu—sangat tahu.

Sasuke tak perlu satu-dua kata untuk mendengarnya menjawab pernyataan yang diujar tadi.

Karena Sasuke tahu Sakura tak akan punya jawaban lain selain sebuah afirmatif_._

…

Pagi-pagi sekali tadi, Sasuke sudah pergi ke rumah Sakura. Satu hal yang mengendap di dadanya masih tersisa ketika semalam ia telah menguarkan kata yang begitu taksa kepada Sakura. Mungkin, _mungkin _logikanya sudah di ujung ketiadaan, sebab malam-malam kasual yang seharusnya bisa ia lewati bersama gadis itu dengan biasa, ketika itu menjadi begitu janggal.

Tapi, mau tahu apa?

Ia tak menyesal. Sama sekali tak menyesal.

Sasuke mungkin kembali mendapati kesadarannya setelah hampir lima menit penuh mereka hanya saling menatap pada netra masing-masing. Sakura melebarkan gioknya begitu maksimal, dengan bulatan mungil di bibir dan tremor-tremor kecil tanda keterkejutan. Ketika ia menatapnya, Sasuke tak ingin mengalihkan barang sedetik pun. Tapi detik jam terus berdetak hingga rasanya menyesakkan segala keheningan. Di menit berikutnya, Sakura mengerjap, dengan rona merah memenuhi pipi, sekali menunduk dengan iris menjalar ke sana-kemari (ingin menatap, tapi mungkin terlalu malu), maka ia memilih untuk bangkit dan berkata malam sudah terlalu larut.

Dan di detik itu, ketika ia melihat punggung Sakura berlalu dari pintu kamarnya, pada akhirnya ia tahu, ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

Ia benar-benar menginginkan Sakura lebih dari sekadar sahabat seusia hidup.

Ia ingin Sakura yang selalu di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan binar yang mengimplikasi gemintang _itu_, mungkin, selanjutnya, akan mereka sebut cinta. Ia juga ingin Sakura di setiap malam ia berkontemplasi akan mimpi-mimpinya. Ia ingin Sakura di dekapannya, ketika mendung tiba dan rintik hujan menguar bersamaan dengan petir-petir yang menggelegar. Ia ingin Sakura, di setiap malam dingin atau panas, di antara kopi atau teh, di depan _pantry_, di balik selimut, di dalam dekap-dekapnya; ia ingin Sakura.

Mungkin ia tak akan punya kesempatan lagi jika bukan sekarang. Kehidupannya sudah terlampau matang. Usia, karier, apa lagi? Sasuke sudah meraup masa depannya dengan gemintang, dan yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya tinggal pendamping hidup.

Maka,

kedatangannya pagi itu, tak hanya tentang Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Yang ditemuinya pertama kali pagi tadi adalah Mebuki. Wanita paruh baya itu baru saja selesai membereskan meja makannya ketika ia datang. Sedang Kizashi sudah lebih dulu menghilang entah ke mana, _jalan-jalan pagi_, ucap Mebuki ketika itu. Padahal, kalau bisa, Sasuke juga ingin menemui ayah Sakura tersebut saat ini.

Ia mengikuti Mebuki hingga _pantry_, wanita itu tak menyadari hingga ia menoleh ketika tiba di lantai dua, untuk menjemur pakaian.

"Lho, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa mengikuti Bibi? Sakura ada di kamar, sepertinya masih tidur karena semalam ia masih di ruang baca hingga larut. Entah memikirkan apa."

Fokus Sasuke sedikit teralih, _apa gadis itu memikirkan perkatannya? Sebab semalam ia juga menjadi tak bisa tidur._

"Ng, tidak, Bi. Aku … ingin berbicara dengan Bibi, sebenarnya."

Mebuki mengatensi Sasuke lama. Di tangannya masih ada tumpukan pakaian yang didekap. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia melihat keseriusan yang jarang dipancarkan oniks kelam sahabat baik anak tunggalnya itu.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan tumpukan pakaiannya di dalam ember kecil di sudut ruangan.

Di sebelah kubikel untuk menjemur, ada ruang baca, sedang tepat di sebelah ruang baca ini adalah kamar Sakura. Mebuki menitah langkah Sasuke untuk menuju ke ruang baca, memintanya untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sasuke diserang gugup mendadak. Ia tak punya rencana untuk ini, sebenarnya. Gagasan ini tetiba datang tadi malam, ketika Sakura pergi dan Sasuke didera rasa ingin yang begitu kuat. Ditambah, persuasif Shikamaru sebelumnya, ada banyak hal, mungkin, yang pada akhirnya, membuat Sasuke untuk mengatakan ini di pagi hari ini. Kepada ibu Sakura.

"Bibi, mungkin … ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

Kumpulan keringan mulai membanjiri wajah putih bersih itu. Mebuki melihat jari-jemari Sasuke yang terus bertautan. Seumur hidupnya, mungkin kali ini pertama kalinya Mebuki melihat Sasuke begitu tak terkendali.

Sasuke berdeham kecil, tonjolan di lehernya bergerak-gerak seiring pergerakan internal tenggorokannya. "Aku—" gigitan bibir, "—aku sebenarnya bingung … ingin mengatakan mulai dari mana." Tawa sumbang. Sasuke mereguk kegugupannya dalam satu tawa sumbang.

Entah naluriah atau apa, Mebuki … seperti memahami situasi yang tengah terjadi. Sesuatu di dalam rongga dada wanita tegas itu juga tetiba berdetak, was-was. Tetapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan satu senyum khas seorang ibu. Biar bagaimanapun, jika perkiraannya benar, setidaknya ia tahu, ini adalah Sasuke.

"Mulailah dari sesuatu yang sudah tercetak jelas di pikiranmu sekarang, Sasuke-kun." Ia tersenyum lagi.

Tautan di jemari Sasuke masih berkonvergen, pria dewasa muda itu menggigir mulut bagian dalamnya, sebelum akhirnya mengembuskan napas perlahan-lahan, disusul tatapan yakin pada seorang Mebuki Haruno.

"Bibi, aku ingin meminta izin—" Satu helaan napas, lagi. "—untuk melamar Sakura."

Ada napas yang berhenti dalam sedetik kemudian.

Di antara kerjap kaget, dan kelegaan tersirat di balik rongga dada si pria.

Sasuke tak pernah memikirkan, akan ada waktu di mana ia melihat sebuah pandangan _seperti ini _pada mata Mebuki. Ia tak pernah memandang Mebuki dengan cara lain selain ia memandangnya sebagai ibu dari Haruno Sakura, sahabatnya, yang harus ia hormati walau dalam tuntutan sekadar. Ia tak pernah memikirkan, ia akan begitu takut melihat binar-binar haru di mata itu, disusul kerjapan gugu, bayang-bayang semu likuid bening, dan sebuah tangisan haru di dalam diam.

"Bibi, maaf, aku—"

"—ah, m-maaf." Mebuki menepis tangan Sasuke yang hendak menjangkaunya, dalam pintaan maaf. Ia tersenyum dalam tangisannya kepada Sasuke. "Jangan minta maaf, Sasuke-kun. Aku—aku—ini … aku hanya terlalu senang," isaknya kemudian, di antara rasa hangat dan aroma pagi yang melebur di rongga dada.

Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia tak pernah merasakan sebuah komplikasi perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya, sungguh; lega, sedih, takut, haru, semuanya. Semuanya.

"Bibi—"

"—Sasuke-kun," Mebuki memotong lagi. Suaranya kini begitu kecil, lesap dalam senyum kecilnya—senyum kecilnya yang terlampau hangat. "Bibi belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini lagi setelah kelulusan Sakura dengan nilai cemerlang bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, ia tak sanggup menatap mata terlampau tulus itu. Namun, tak sampai beberapa detik, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Sejak dulu, Bibi selaluuu ingin Sasuke-kun bisa bersama Sakura." Wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Sejak kalian lulus kuliah, dan semakin dekat, semakin dekat. Sejak kalian berhasil dalam profesi masing-masing. Sejak kalian memutuskan untuk saling mendukung, menyangga yang lemah dan mendampingi satu sama lain. Bibi selalu ingin suatu saat nanti, kalian bisa bersatu tak hanya sebagai sahabat."

Ada yang memanas pada netra Sasuke. Ia hampir lupa rasanya menangis, tapi, pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke ingin menangis dalam bahagia.

"Karena hanya Sasuke-kun yang bisa membuat Sakura bersikap apa adanya. Sebagaimana ia bersikap di depanku dan Kizashi—orangtuanya."

Tangan Mebuki terulur untuk kembali pada tempatnya, tetapi netranya masih menyorot tajam.

"Tapi, setelah melihat pertemanan kalian yang begitu stagnan, juga melihat masing-masing dari kalian selalu punya pasangan lain, akhirnya Bibi seperti kehilangan harapan.

"Bibi juga melihat kalian begitu nyaman dengan relasi kalian, entah bagaimana kalian merasakannya, tapi, Bibi memutuskan untuk tak mengganggu. Sakura pasti sudah banyak merepotkan Sasuke-kun, begitupun sebaliknya. Bibi berpikir, mungkin Sasuke-kun terkadang lelah dengan sikap Sakura. Putri Bibi yang satu itu memang manja, walau sudah dewasa. Bibi mengerti, mungkin, jika kalian bersama bukan dalam relasi sahabat, Sakura akan banyak merepotkan Sasuke-kun saja.

"Tapi … sekarang … di depan Bibi, Sasuke-kun datang dan melamar Sakura pada Bibi. Bahkan di saat Sasuke-kun tahu gadis yang sedang kaulamar pagi-pagi begini masih tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Meski Sasuke-kun tahu, mungkin Sakura bukan calon pendamping yang terlampau sempurna. Meski Sasuke-kun tahu, ada banyak—banyak sekali, kekurangan yang dimiliki putri Bibi."

"Bibi Mebuki," Sasuke memotong pelan, berusaha menghilangkan tremor dalam suaranya. Terkadang yakin bisa semendebarkan ini. "Aku sudah mengenal Sakura lebih dari belasan tahun. Sudah cukup lama untuk kami mengerti diri masing-masing, bahkan segala kekurangan. Aku dan Sakura—kami, bersahabat tidak hanya untuk mencari kesenangan, atau kesempurnaan. Tetapi juga ketika kami terpuruk, atau ketika dalam keadaan susah. Aku tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan segala kekurangan Sakura. Dan jika Bibi ingin tahu, alasanku memilih Sakura, karena aku yakin bisa menerima segalanya yang ada pada Sakura. Segalanya. Dan semoga, Sakura juga begitu."

Sasuke akan mencatat sejarah baru dalam hidupnya, ketika ia berhasil melontar kalimat sepanjang itu dalam satu hela napas.

Gila. Sasuke yakin ia telah gila karena Sakura.

Mebuki tak bisa menahan air mata bahagianya lagi. Wanita paruh baya itu menutup wajahnya, mengisak dalam diam, merasakan debar-debar bahagia ketika merasakan ada seorang pemuda yang begitu mengenal putrinya sedalam ini. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu tengah meminta izin untuk melamar putrinya.

"A-ah, satu lagi, Bi." Mebuki menepis tangannya, menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya gugup di antara remasan ujung kemejanya. "Di luar kenyamanan itu, alasanku ingin melamar Sakura adalah … karena aku … mencintainya. Setelah sekian lama, aku menyadari, hanya Sakura yang mampu melakukan itu."

Mebuki tak pernah membayangkan, ketika ia menatap Sasuke, ia akan menemukan masa depan cerah Sakura-nya. Pemuda ini tumbuh begitu sempurna, tak hanya tampan—sudah sejak lama ia tahu Sasuke akan tumbuh begitu tampan, tetapi juga segala kebesaran hatinya. Sasuke juga punya karier yang cemerlang, suatu bidang yang tak jauh dengan Sakura. Sasuke punya jutaan kesepahaman yang ia semat tentang anak tunggalnya, Sasuke punya kepercayaan Sakura, Sasuke punya kesabaran, Sasuke punya semua yang Sakura butuhkan; semuanya.

"Rasanya seperti baru kemarin, tapi … kalian sudah besar, ya."

Maka, ketika akhirnya ia melihat tautan jemari Sasuke terlepas, Mebuki mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mengusap bahu tegap pemuda itu sekilas, sebelum akhirnya mendekap dalam hangat yang begitu familier.

Dalam dekap bahagianya, Mebuki berbisik. "Aku mengizinkanmu, Nak. Buatlah Sakura bahagia."

…

"Kita mau ke mana, sih, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, ditambah lirikan sekilas dengan senyum kecil yang ia singkap pada matanya. "Makan."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, memerhatikan bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan Sasuke malam ini. Bukan, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang semakin rupawan sebab kini lelaki itu mengenakan setelan jas resmi. Walau kancingnya tidak disemat dan lengannya digulung hingga siku, tetap saja, Sakura merasakan pancaran yang berbeda. Seperti ada yang bersinar begitu terang dalam diri Sasuke malam ini. Seolah ia dibanjiri kebahagiaan, atau semacamnya. Entahlah, Sakura tidak tahu.

Sedang dirinya, mau tak mau juga memakai pakaian yang agak formal. Ketika Sasuke mendatanginya sesorean tadi, ia yang mengacak-acak lemari Sakura dan memilihkan pakaiannya. Mengatakan dengan sifat angkuh dan dinginnya yang biasa _"Untuk malam ini, jadilah Cinderella yang cantik." _membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir dan sedikit mengambek pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi ketika Sasuke tersenyum dan mengacak rambut merah mudanya, ia tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lebih lama. Ia luluh kembali.

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah restauran besar. Sakura sekilas dapat membacanya—Astaga! Restauran Prancis!

"Sasuke," Tangan Sakura refleks terulur memegang lengan pria itu ketika Sasuke mendapatkan lahan parkir dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Sasuke, kau tidak salah tempat?"

"Hn? Tidak." Sasuke menjawab acuh tak acuh. ia merapikan pakaiannya dan bersiap membuka pintu mobil. Tapi tangan Sakura masih menahannya. Ia berdecak. "Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Gadis itu meringis kecil—_lucu_. _Emerald_-nya berputar-putar, tak berani berlama-lama menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke … pindah saja, yuk? Aku … aku tidak bawa kartu kredit."

Sasuke diam-diam menahan tawa. Ia menepis lembut tangan Sakura di lengannya. "Aku yang mengajakmu ke sini, Sakura. Jadi aku yang traktir."

Sakura mendongak cepat pada oniks hitam itu, kepalanya menggeleng gegas. "Tapi ini mahal! Kau bisa menghabiskan setengah juta untuk makan malam, ugh, Sasuke … Apa yang akan Ibu bilang nanti kalau tahu aku menghabiskan uangmu hanya untuk makan malam. Pindah saja, yuk, Sasukeee."

Pada akhinya, Sasuke tak bisa menahan tawa. Dirinya gemas sekaligus kesal dengan kekhawatiran gadis itu. Sasuke tahu, selama seumur hidup mereka makan di luar bersama, mereka pasti akan memilih restauran standar dengan alasan _biar murah, yang penting kenyang dan enak_. Lagi pula, meski Sasuke tahu mereka berdua sama-sama punya uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk pergi makan sesekali ke restauran seperti ini, tapi mereka sudah terlampau nyaman hidup dalam kesederhanaan yang sekadarnya. Selain itu, mereka juga tak punya alasan untuk pergi ke restauran mewah macam ini, sih, karena yang mereka lakukan selama ini hanya nongkrong-nongkrong tidak jelas, bukannya kencan atau semacamnya.

_Tapi … _Sasuke bermonolog dalam hati. _Ia ingin malam ini berbeda_.

"Sudah, cepatlah turun. Kau membuat mobilku menjadi pusat perhatian nanti." Akhirnya Sasuke memberi tanda finis.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku mengutang padamu dulu, nanti kubayar di rumah."

"Sakura …," Sasuke membungkam gadis itu dengan tatapan putus asanya. Sakura terdiam. "Sekali kubilang kutraktir, ya berarti kau kutraktir. Ini tidak seperti aku harus bersusah payah untuk mentraktirmu ke sini, kok. Aku hanya ingin …." Sasuke menjeda ujarannya, tangannya terulur kepada Sakura, sekilas menyentuh pelan bahu terbuka gadis itu. "… aku ingin ini menjadi malam yang penting. Itu saja."

Dada Sakura berdetak dengan cepat. Berepetisi terus-menerus seiring sentuhan Sasuke yang menurun hingga jemari-jemarinya. Tautannya di sana, mengisi sela di antara lima jarinya yang kurus. Hangat.

"Jadi, ayo turun."

Akhirnya mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Semenjak dari pintu parkir, mereka sudah dikawal salah satu pelayan. Sakura mendengar sayup-sayup konversasi Sasuke dan pelayan laki-laki itu, mereka mencari _seat _nomor delapan.

_Bahkan Sasuke sudah memesan tempatnya lebih dulu!_

Mereka dilayani begitu baik. Dari mulai mencari _seat_, memesan makanan, hingga makanan mereka sampai. Porsi di sini cukup kecil, tipikal restauran-restauran mahal yang menjunjung estetika dan rasa dibandingkan kuantitas. Tapi, Sakura akui, suasananya, pelayanannya, rasanya, semua memuaskan. Sakura tak tahu, berapa jumlah uang yang Sasuke habiskan untuk membawanya ke sini.

Tetiba giok Sakura teralih untuk memerhatikan lelaki itu. Sasuke makan dengan tenang, sebagaimana biasanya. Sasuke dalam balutan jas dan suasana mewah seperti ini memang benar-benar cocok. Sejak kapan, sih, sahabat kecilnya itu berubah menjadi seorang lelaki yang sempurna seperti ini? Rasanya Sakura terlalu lupa. Waktu menghukumnya begitu lama.

Lalu … semua ini. Apa yang mendasari Sasuke melakukan semua ini? Semalaman ini ada banyak sikap Sasuke yang ia pertanyakan, yang sayangnya, belum ia dapatkan konklusinya. Seharusnya ia berhak bertanya, bukan? Setelah semalaman menyiksanya dengan insomnia dan pemikiran-pemikiran terlampau jauh, sudah seharusnya Sakura bertanya, kan?

"Sasuke,"

Akhirnya gadis itu memantapkan diri.

Sasuke telah menyelesaikan makannya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tenang untuk kemudian balas menatap Sakura.

"Sebenarnya …" Sakura menggigit bibir. "… ada apa?"

Ada senyum yang ditaut Sasuke. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya gadis itu melontar pertanyaan itu.

Ia mengecek jam di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menatap Sakura dengan satu senyum lagi. "Habisi _desert_-mu, setelah itu kita lihat bintang di pantai. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Giok Sakura melebar bersamaan dengan detak-detak maksimal di rongga dada.

…

Sakura lupa kapan terakhir kali ia pergi ke tepi pantai. Terlebih bersama Sasuke.

Akhir musim dingin memang bukan waktu yang tepat ke tempat penuh hamparan jelaga langit ini, ditambah malam hari. Tapi, Sasuke tahu, Sakura suka malam. Gadis itu juga mencintai bintang, ia tak akan peduli meski angin menggigit kulit wajahnya yang sudah pucat pasi. Sakura akan tetap bertahan.

"Waaaah, lihat, Sasukeee. Bintangnya banyak!"

Sakura berlari menuju batuan-batuan yang tersusun di pantai itu. Lokasinya tak jauh dari pinggir jalan raya, sehingga mereka masih bisa melihat ratusan mobil yang setiap detik melewati pinggir pantai ini. Langit mala mini hitam sempurna, dengan titik-titik indah yang menghiasi kesempurnaannya. Seperti musim panas, Sasuke merasa beruntung musim dingin berbaik hati padanya malam ini.

Ia memerhatikan Sakura yang sudah mengambil tempat di pinggiran pantai, mengambil tempat di salah satu batu dan membiarkan kakinya tergantung di udara laut. Di bawah mereka ombak berkejaran sepersekian detik sekali, angin malam berembus semakin kencang, dan bahu gadis itu menggigil pelan.

Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura, melepaskan jas dan menyampirkannya di bahu kecil gadis itu. Ia terkekeh kecil, Sakura seperti tenggelam di antara jasnya yang kebesaran untuk tubuh gadis itu. Tapi, Sasuke melihat kenyamanan, sebab Sakura menarik jasnya hingga ke depan dada, memeluknya erat-erat.

"Sini, Sasuke."

Sakura menepuk batuan tepat di sebelahnya, meminta lelaki itu duduk. Sasuke mengikutinya dan duduk di samping gadis itu. Mengatensi langit malam dan angin-anginnya yang mencipta gigil. Sakura merapat, membagi jasnya pada setengah tubuh Sasuke.

"Sok _gentleman_."

Sasuke mendengus tapi membiarkan Sakura membagi kehangatannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahu Sakura di bahunya, aroma laut berkonvergen dengan harum manis gadis itu. Dingin yang menyengat disubtitusi oleh kenyamanan.

Kenyamanan yang ingin ia dekap selamanya.

"Sasuke, terima kasih, ya." Sakura mengujar di antara debur ombak dan klakson-klakson yang mengganggu resonansi angin. Netra gadis itu masih terpaut pada langit, tak berpaling. "Terima kasih sudah mau mentraktirku mahal-mahal, dan mengajakku ke tempat ini." Ia mengikik kecil.

Lelaki itu ikut tertawa, pelan. Sasuke memerhatikan figur Sakura dari samping, terlampau dekat, dibingkai gelap malam dan terang-terang bintang. Sejak kapan ia menjadi begitu indah dipandang?

"Sakura," bibirnya terbuka tiba-tiba, membuat dadanya tersentak dan disengat ribuan tremor. Tapi ia tak berhenti, sebab waktu sudah membawanya jauh jauh jauh sampai ke sini. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Pada akhirnya, Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat hamparan jelaga lain di mata Sasuke, dan pantulan bintang yang ada di sana. Ia belum sempat membuka pengecap ketika Sasuke sudah mengucap lagi.

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Rasanya, seperti petir. Menggelegar dan mengacak-acak ketenangan. Sakura melebarkan netra bersamaan dengan jantung yang meloncat entah ke mana. Detak-detaknya begitu kencang, hingga Sakura begitu yakin Sasuke dapat mendengarnya.

_Bahagia bersama Sasuke? _Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya. Mereka sudah terlampau lama bersama sehingga Sakura tak bisa membedakan mana yang bahagia, mana yang bukan. Segalanya membahagiakan. Segalanya tak bisa dijelaskan. Sasuke datang dengan segala yang ia punya, menjadi salah satu yang paling dekat dengannya, yang selalu menerima apa adanya, menemaninya, menunggunya, bersamanya. Apa semua itu bisa didefinisikan sebagai kebahagiaan yang konkret?

Tapi … ia tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan adjektif lain, kalau bukan bahagia.

Maka Sakura menjawab yakin. "Tentu saja."

Sasuke bernapas pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini … aku berpikir." Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, menyelipkan helai merah muda Sakura yang tertiup angin ke telinganya. "Aku berpikir lebih jauh tentang kita."

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan bulat-bulat, wajahnya membuat Sasuke tertawa gemas. "Kita?"

"Iya, kita. Kau dan aku," katanya lagi. "Aku tidak bercanda tentang kata-kataku semalam, Sakura. Kalau kau masih ingat."

Dalam durasi yang tak sampai dua detik berikutnya, belah pipi Sakura menghangat lagi. Ia memalingkan wajah karena tak mampu menatap Sasuke lebih lama. "K-Kau bercanda!"

"Kukatakan aku tidak bercanda, Sakura." Tangan Sasuke terulur, menyentuh sisi wajahnya dan membuat Sakura berpaling lagi padanya. "Aku serius."

Sakura membisu, terpaku pada kata-kata dan tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku merasakannya ketika kau dengan Shikamaru, kau tahu? Maksudku, _perasaan itu_." Sasuke berkata lagi, ibu jarinya mengelus pelan wajah Sakura. "Ada banyak yang berubah, karena aku benar-benar tak suka melihatmu bersama laki-laki lain. Mungkin aku bodoh, aku bukan impulsif, aku perlu banyak pertimbangan untuk menyimpulkan segala sesuatu. Tapi, Sakura, aku benar-benar belum pernah merasa seyakin ini, terkait perasaanku sendiri."

Ada bayang-bayang di netra Sakura, perasaannya saat ini benar-benar tidak bisa dideskripsikan.

Sasuke mengulurkan satu lagi tangannya, membingkai wajah Sakura di kedua telapaknya. "Aku menginginkamu, Sakura. Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari sekadar sahabat."

Jika tidak ditahan Sasuke, mungkin Sakura sudah terjatuh dan tak terkendali. Likuid itu dengan refleks mengalir di pipinya, menjatuhi telapak Sasuke yang masih di sana, membuatnya bergerak lagi, menyusuri pipi, menghapus jejak-jejak likuid netra itu. "K-Kau a-apa?"

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkamu lebih dari sekadar sahabat. Aku ingin kau di masa depanku, di masa depan kita. Aku …" Sasuke menjatuhkan kepalanya, kepada bahu Sakura. "… aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura meraih Sasuke di tangannya. Ia lingkari pinggang lelaki itu dengan pelukannya. Perasaannya karut-marut, ia seperti meleleh dalam balutan malam. Perasaannya penuh, begitu penuh, ia seperti merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya. Membuatnya merasakan sensasi penuh itu. Sakura tidak mengerti, apa ini bahagia atau apa. Tapi, _tapi _rasanya begitu benar.

"S-Sasuke …,"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia masih menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Sakura. Menyesap dalam-dalam aroma gadis itu, serta sensasi di antara tubuh mereka yang tak berjarak. Pelukan Sakura begitu erat, begitu menenangkannya dan menghangatkan. Ia ingin waktu berhenti sebenar, sebentar saja. Seperti ini. Ia ingin seperti ini lebih lama barang sebentar saja.

Tapi ia teringat sesuatu. _Sesuatu di kantungnya_.

Maka sedetik kemudian, ia melepaskan Sakura. Membuat gadis itu kosong dan tak punya pegangan. Sebelah tangan Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil lambat-lambat sesuatu di dalamnya, hingga kemudian, terlihat sebuah kotak beledu lembut, merah, yang sangat khas.

"Kuulangi?" ujar Sasuke, dengan senyum. "Haruno Sakura, sahabatku, aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau di masa depanku. Aku …" Hela napas. Sasuke membuka kotak beledu itu, mengambilkan sebuah benda kecil yang berkilau di dalam sana, untuk kemudian, ia tautkan di jari manis milik Sakura. " … aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Sakura menutup bibirnya. Tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam Sasuke terasa kaku, terasa begitu berkilau. Pipinya sudah basah dengan air mata—yang entah apa. Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata, ini terlalu mengejutkan, terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Ini bukan aku sedang mengajakmu menikah sekarang atau apa, tenang saja. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu? Kita butuh waktu, untuk mulai menjalani relasi yang bukan hanya penuh afeksi platonis. Kita butuh pembiasaan." Pria itu tersenyum.

"Sasuke …"

"Hn?" Sasuke masih menjawab dengan senyum.

Raut Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah, jengkel, tangannya ditarik dan netranya melebar kesal. "AKU BAHKAN BELUM MENJAWAB IYA, BAKASUKE!"

Sasuke terpaku pada posisinya. Senyumnya menghilang disubtitusi oleh wajah pucat, dingin yang beberapa saat lalu hilang kembali menggigiti kulitnya. "Maksudmu … kau … tidak, Sakura—"

Sakura memotong ujaran panik Sasuke dengan satu dekapan, begitu erat. Hingga Sakura merasa ia bisa kehabisan napas saking eratnya. Tapi ia tak keberatan, di saat-saat seperti ini ia ingin menghirup aroma Sasuke sebanyak-banyaknya, ia ingin merasakan perasaan ini sebanyak-banyaknya, ia ingin membiarkan semuanya terbuka, _ia ingin ia ingin ia ingin_—ia juga ingin Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _baka_." Sakura mengujar dalam bisikan. "Setelah bertahun-tahun, Sasuke … ternyata kita bodoh sekali."

Sasuke terosilasi dalam pelukan Sakura, oniksnya melebar dalam satu kedipan. Tapi, kemudian, segalanya terasa melegakan. Ia memejamkan mata di antara dekapan yang semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf maaf maaf."

Sakura tak menjawab, hanya mengelus punggung Sasuke di telapaknya, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, lagi pula. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang.

Sekarang saja.

Sasuke yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukan erat itu. Ia ingin melihat wajah Sakura, bayang-bayang bintang di netranya, sapuan lembut di belah pipinya. Sasuke tersenyum, membawa jemarinya kembali menyusuri pipi putih itu, membayangkan kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuhnya … seintim ini.

Angin yang semakin dingin membawa serta wajah Sasuke mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, jemarinya masih di sana, mengelus dengan amat pelan sisi wajah Sakura. Membelainya lembut, seakan Sakura benda rapuh yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Sasuke didera aroma Sakura yang begitu menyengat ketika ujung hidungnya menyentuh ujung hidung gadis itu. Ia merasakan napas panas Sakura di wajahnya, menahan lama, berhenti di sana, membuat Sakura mendesah pelan, dan memejamkan mata.

Sasuke mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi gadis itu, merasakan lembut yang terlampau, dingin dan hangat, dan candu. Bibirnya terus bergerak menyusur sepenjang pipi, ke ujung bibir, dan lagi-lagi berhenti di sana. Mengecupnya lembut, membuat tangan Sakura refleks mencengkeram kemejanya. Sasuke tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika pada akhirnya bibirnya bergerak, menuju belah bibir Sakura. Dan menciumnya dalam intensitas lambat yang memabukkan. Begitu lambat hingga ia merasakan bibir Sakura ikut bergerak, mengimbanginya dalam lumat-lumat halus yang penuh akan penantian. Sudah berapa lama … sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu saat-saat seperti ini?

Ini bukan ciuman pertama bagi keduanya, bukan. Tapi Sasuke begitu berdebar dan bersemangat. Bibir Sakura begitu lembut di atasnya, bergerak bersamanya, membelainya. Di antara napas yang mulai memberontak dan netra yang terpejam, nyaman, mereka tak ingin berhenti. Tak ingin.

Maka tangan Sasuke bergerak, menuju tengkuk Sakura, membelainya begitu lembut dan perlahan menariknya semakin dalam. Tangan sebelahnya melingkari pinggang Sakura, meretas jarak yang ada pada tubuh mereka, menarik, membuat Sakura terduduk dalam pangkuannya. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu memenuhi perutnya, ia mendesah kecil, menggapai leher Sasuke. Ia butuh pegangan. Tidak bisa, ciuman ini terlalu menyiksanya dalam perasaan yang begitu penuh.

Sakura menarik diri ketika merasakan napasnya tak bisa lagi diajak kompromi. Ia menarik napas panjang, merasakan bibirnya begitu lembap dalam basah, menoleh malu-malu, pada Sasuke yang juga memerah.

Perasaannya begitu melegakan, hingga tanpa sadar, Sakura melepaskan sebuah tawa.

Sasuke menatapnya lekat, ikut tersenyum. "Apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan, masih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tawanya yang menyenangkan. Tatapannya ia taut lagi pada Sasuke, membiarkan tangannya bergerak kepada wajah pria itu, mengelus sudut bibirnya. "Dasar Sasuke maniak."

"Kau berkata seolah kau tidak menikmatinya?"

Wajah Sakura merona hebat. "Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersenyum lebih lembut, menarik Sakura, dan mencuri satu lagi kecupan ringan di bibirnya. "Kita harus terbiasa mulai dari sekarang, hn?"

Gadis itu menunduk malu, sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan tubuh di bahu Sasuke. Kembali pada bintang-bintang.

"Seharusnya … kita melakukan ini dari dulu, Sasuke." Ia menghela napas. "Ini begitu menyenangkan."

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya mendekap Sakura di sampingnya, membiarkan helai merah muda gadis itu melambai dan menyentuhi pipinya. Ini memang menyenangkan, _sangat menyenangkan_. Tapi, mungkin, jika mereka menyadari perasaan ini sejak dulu, segalanya tak terasa semenyenangkan ini.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Rasanya, mungkin aku sudah mencintaimu, sebelum aku mengerti apa itu cinta."

Sakura tersenyum, menggenggam jemari Sasuke di tangannya. Membawa mereka ke dalam genggaman hangat yang tiada tara.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Langit malam itu masih sehitam jelaga bahkan hingga larut menyambangi. Dan mereka, bintang-bintang itu, masih di sana. Berbayang lembut pada netra bening milik Sakura.

_Ia begitu indah_.

Dan Sasuke bersyukur diam-diam karena bisa memilikinya.

.

**End.**

**a/n: **ini ooc sangat demiapa T_T setiap memikirkan fragmen, feel fluffy saya memang selalu naik drastis, susah sekali untuk saya mendapatkan feel fluffy lho :" TAPI YA GATAU KENAPA malah jatuhnya selalu menjijikan begini T_T

chap kemarin udah gombalehe abis, dan sekarang. gak. tahu. lagi. deh. saya minta maaf kalau endingnya jauh dari ekspektasi kalian :") dan terima kasih, sudah mau mengikuti sampai sini. cuma sepuluh chapter tapi membutuhkan waktu hampir dua tahun hwhwhw. but, yeaaay, satu multichap tamat di tahun ini! *tebar bunga*

terima kasih untuk **zarachan, Charlotte Puff, suket alang alang, wowwoh geegee, Guest, Flowyurin99, ft-fairytail, Mrs. Uchiha, rimbursa, Jamurlumutan462, Ranindri, raizel's wife, Diah cherry, Ozora-Chan, Nica-Kun, kakikuda, 5a5u5aku5ara, Rinda Kuchiki, Guest, Atashi Kimkim31, kura cakun, echaNM, saradaya, Sauscake, Brokoro, Guest, yamazaki ariel, yamaken, lacus clyne, Tsalasa, daffodila, suket alang alang, uchihaliaharuno.**

final chap ini saya mabok semabok maboknya karena selain behasil bikin fluffy, tapi saya juga bisa nembus 4,5 words++ x))

pokoknya, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk kalian. terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu saya yang kadang kambuh ngaretnya ini. terima kasih yang sudah setia dengan sasusaku saya x") terima kasih banyaaak, saya sayang kalian pokoknya :* kalau ada waktu, saya akan bikin mc sasusaku lagi, kok, tenang aja :")

final chap nih, ada pesan-pesan terakhir? ;)

**love,**

**LastMelodya**


End file.
